


Slumberland

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда мир Наруто буквально погружается во тьму, остаётся только одно - найти того, кто однажды спас ему жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slumberland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123039) by Ladelle. 



Что-то странное творилось с облаками. Лучи солнца проходили сквозь проплывающие мимо облака туго, из-за чего создавалось впечатление вяло стекающей по стене густой серой краски. Чрезмерно влажный воздух, смешанный с промышленным дымом, образовал плотную завесу тумана. Летний день выдался на редкость душным.  
Наруто поднёс руку ко рту и закашлялся. Горло невыносимо жгло; ему пришлось пробежать пять кварталов, чтобы успеть на метро. Поезд двинулся вперёд, и парень покрепче сжал металлические поручни. Противный скрип колёс о рельсы заставил Наруто вздрогнуть, не важно, что подобные звуки сопровождали его каждое утро на протяжении всей десятиминутной поездки к зданию «Маркиза».  
\- Мама, сегодня я плохо себя чувствую, - сказала маленькая девочка. В поезде было мало народу, поэтому фразу девочки он услышал отчётливо. Мать нежно провела рукой по щеке ребёнка.  
\- Этот день ничем не отличается от других, Кара, - сказала она в утешение, однако слова расходились с выражением лица. Её глаза навеяли Наруто мысль о самке: широко распахнутые и обеспокоенные. Мгновение спустя, он понял, что девочка с любопытством его рассматривает.  
Чтобы скрыть удивление, парень улыбнулся и обрадовался, когда девочка ответила широкой улыбкой. Поезд пару раз тряхнуло, и ребёнок прижался к матери, избегая падения.  
Ездить на метро было опасно. Большинство людей передвигались по городским улицам, поэтому государство не жаловало подземный транспорт, что привело метро к упадку. Ремонтные работы производились крайне редко, если они вообще были, внутри вагонов царил полный бардак. Обтянутые тканью сидения были порваны, весь пол пропитался грязными следами обувных подошв, а большая часть окон либо треснула, либо отсутствовала совсем.  
Но по какой-то неведомой причине, машина всё ещё работала и являлась самым быстрым средством передвижения. Наруто задумался о возрасте поезда, представляя себе картины, в которых чистые вагоны перевозят толпы людей, отовсюду слышится болтовня и чьё-то горячее дыхание скользит по шее.  
Если когда-то голос из динамика и объявлял станцию, то сейчас, чтобы не пропустить свою остановку, Наруто ориентировался только по разбитому ларьку хот-догов, который грудой мусора валялся у большого знака. Под толстым слоем граффити едва виднелась цифра «4». Кряхтя и переваливаясь с боку на бок, поезд подъезжал к станции. Боясь упасть, Наруто с такой силой сжимал металлические поручни, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
Машина остановилась, издавая пронзительный скрип. Парень поморщился от неприятного звука и торопливо вышел через раздвижные двери, которые тут же закрылись. Ботинок застрял в трещине старого тротуара. С выхлопной трубы поезда повалило облако дыма, поднимаясь вверх, к потолку.  
Вытерев со лба капельки пота, Наруто поспешил к старой лестнице, неосознанно потянувшись к несуществующим перилам. Другой рукой он крепко прижимал к себе сумку. Выйдя на улицу, парень чуть не оглох от шума спешащего транспорта. Взглянув на часы и недовольно цыкнув, он понял, что нужно поспешить. Даже несмотря на то, что по выходным разъезжало гораздо меньше машин, он каким-то образом всегда умудрялся оказаться на самых оживлённых улицах.  
Наруто резко свернул за ближайший угол и побежал, рубашка неприятно прилипла к телу. Он коротко кашлянул и вновь завернул за угол – прямо виднелась цель назначения.  
«Маркиз» был высоким и красивым, здание выстроили из стекла и поддерживающих балок. Издали оно казалось совершенно новым, но стоило подойти ближе, в глаза сразу бросались повреждённые солнцем участки и грязные разводы. Становилось заметно, что возраст архитектурного строения уже не мал.  
Покрытые ржавчиной перила и засохшая ива во дворе, как ни странно, вписывались в общую картину. Наруто быстро поднялся по бетонным ступенькам и забежал внутрь. Включённый кондиционер обдал взмокшую от жары кожу прохладой. Сидящая за стойкой администратора женщина вскинула бровь, и парень поднял свою потрёпанную сумку повыше.  
\- Я переодеваться, переодеваться, - пояснил он и побежал к служебным уборным. Расстегнув несколько пуговиц на ходу, он открыл дверь и тут же врезался в выходящего человека. Сумка упала на пол. Парень виновато поглядел на пострадавшего.  
\- Простите, - сказал он, но человек – высокий стройный мужчина, не придав никакого значения их столкновению, уже исчез из поля зрения. Дверь за незнакомцем закрылась. Странно, но Наруто никогда его раньше не видел. Для города, в котором нещадно палило солнце, бледная кожа была редкостью.  
Часы запищали, и от неожиданности парень поперхнулся воздухом, после чего встал на колени, подтянул к себе сумку и выудил сухую рубашку, украшенную дизайнерским принтом на левой стороне груди. Он стянул с себя потную майку, вместо неё одевая чистую и попутно вылезая из джинс. Застегнув последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, Наруто достал тёмные джинсы и, подпрыгивая, принялся их натягивать, в то же самое время пытаясь засунуть в обувь ноги.  
Сложив ненужную одежду в сумку, парень ополоснул лицо и быстро провёл влажной рукой по волосам, смотрясь в зеркало. Его глаза сегодня были поразительно ярко-синего цвета, в них горел огонь уверенности. Сегодня он был сосредоточен как никогда. Часы пикнули вновь – он неприлично опаздывал.  
\- Чёрт, - выругался он, вбегая в вестибюль. – Джулия, мне на 43-ий этаж?  
Секретарь подняла голову, услышав своё имя, и вяло, безразлично кивнула. Кажется, она была раздражена. Наруто чувствовал себя до смешного нелепо: с тех пор как его повысили, он опаздывал уже в третий раз. Просто дар свыше, что он был таким человеком. Если бы не его социальные навыки, парень определённо работал бы в менее известном заведении, чем «Маркиз», который являлся одной из самых известных организацией в мире.  
Наруто отбивал быстрый неровный ритм по металлическим перилам лифта. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он необоснованно сильно нервничал по поводу того, что делал сотни раз. Парень глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как лифт поднимается всё выше и выше.  
Вспомнились слова маленькой девочки. Что-то было не так.  
Наруто резко распахнул глаза, когда лифт начал скрипеть. Если для заброшенных вагонов метро подобное являлось привычным делом, то для лифта, которым пользовались каждый день, такие звуки были нехарактерны. Движение кабины замедлилось, и парень вскинул голову, смотря на табло с номером этажа. На экране высветилась цифра 32.  
Двери начали открываться, а свет мигать. Огромная волна затухающего света обратилась в сильный потрескивающий звук, и тогда он понял, что произошло. Отключение электроэнергии.  
Желудок неприятно свело.  
Двери открылись только наполовину, но Наруто был благодарен уже и за это. Он вышел из кабины, чувствуя, как по телу побежали мурашки. Парень попытался осмотреться вокруг, но в такой темноте было трудно что-то разглядеть. Он задышал чаще, и, опёршись рукой на стену у лифта, вслепую двинулся вперёд.  
В коридоре послышался треск электричества, и лампочки сделали героическую попытку зажечься вновь, но потерпели фиаско. Вместо них заработали аварийные блоки, освещая помещение желтоватым светом, что выглядело довольно жутко. Они были старые и охватывали совсем незначительный кусочек пространства, не говоря уже о том, что работали с перебоями.  
При постоянно мигающем свете осмотреться было ещё труднее, чем без освещения вообще. Тени, отбрасываемые пустыми столами и напольными лампами, напоминали сгорбленные силуэты, словно кто-то наклонился или облокотился на стену. Наруто покачал головой, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей.  
\- У тебя просто богатое воображение, - сказал он себе. – Подумаешь, свет отключили.  
На каждом этаже находились отличные конференц-залы. Из их окон, простиравшихся от пола до потолка, открывался превосходный вид на город. Окна тонировали, чтобы вместо серого, загрязнённого выхлопами неба, наслаждаться насыщенной синевой.  
Наруто, прищурив глаза, как раз пытался разобраться где конференц-зал, когда аварийные лампы мигнули и выключились совсем. Видимо, ситуация была и впрямь чрезвычайной. Парень нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, когда в последний раз отключали электроэнергию.  
И, честно говоря, не смог припомнить ни единого случая.  
Двигаясь на ощупь, он обогнул несколько столов, прошёл личные офисы сотрудников компании, и наконец, нащупал широкий дверной проём. Наруто медленно вошёл внутрь, проводя пальцами по стене, интерактивной доске, картинам и плакатам, в поисках противоположного конца комнаты.  
Когда пальцы коснулись холодного стекла, он понял, что добрался до конференц-зала и его рука лежит на окне с видом на город. На мгновение его охватила паника, но только на миг. Парень глубоко вздохнул и направился к центральной части окна, пытаясь щелкнуть по кнопке, чтобы убрать со стёкол неестественный оттенок. К его удивлению, переключатель обнаружился именно там, где он и предполагал. Иногда кнопка регулировки освещения в комнате находилась на пульте кондиционера, так что парень подумал, что это может быть вполне уместно и в этом случае.  
Судя по нулевой реакции на выключатель, окна не были затемнены. Ещё раз всмотревшись во тьму, Наруто вздохнул. Устройство сломано – это единственное объяснение.   
Он начинал нервничать. Хотя у него отродясь не наблюдалось клаустрофобии, но находиться в заточении на 32 этаже с постоянно мигающими лампами не очень комфортно. В особенности, если кроме тебя больше никого нет.  
Что-то красное привлекло его внимание, и парень прижался к окну носом, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то через тонированное стекло. Глаза расширились в удивлении, когда он увидел множество горящих красных пятен. Желудок неприятно свело. До Наруто вдруг дошло, что выключатель на самом деле не сломан.  
Весь город был обесточен, повсюду мигали аварийные огни. И темнота не была бы таким уж странным явлением…если бы не одно «но» - день только начинался.  
По улице перемещались маленькие тени, то попадая под свет аварийных огней, то исчезая в темноте. Поперёк горла словно встал ком.   
\- Где… - он не мог говорить, но губы всё равно шевелились, не издавая при этом ни звука, - …солнце?  
Паника заструилась по венам, но он держал себя в руках. Солнце не могло вот так взять и исчезнуть. Это противоречит всем законам. Возможно, спутник перекрыл солнечные лучи, тем самым нарушая сигналы и поток электричества. Наруто хотел послать всё к чёрту и успокоиться, но не мог.  
Дыхание заметно ускорилось, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Из-за страха выработался адреналин, и его некуда было выплеснуть. Он отошёл от окна и тут же увидел фейерверк, который растёкся по небу огромным красным облаком. Сверкающий туман напоминал слезоточивый газ.  
Это была сигнальная ракета.  
 _Сигнальная ракета?_ Мозг пытался переварить информацию. Кому понадобилось использовать сигнальную ракету?  
Наруто вновь подбежал к окну – ещё две взмыли в воздух, взрываясь яркими цветами и исчезая во мраке. У парня чуть не случился инфаркт, когда он услышал характерный свист вблизи окна, и одна ракета распустилась, словно пламенный цветок, в нескольких метрах от места, где он стоял.  
Он словно прирос к полу, когда заметил скользнувшую в бликах света тень. Наруто закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки.  
\- Это игра света. Отражения от стекла… - он не смог закончить свою теорию. Он даже не был уверен в том, в чём именно пытался себя убедить. Руки дрожали, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота. За исключением шума от сигнальных ракет, он слышал только собственное дыхание – быстрое и резкое, из-за чего нервничал только больше.  
Наруто попытался сделать неторопливый вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоить биение сердца. Вышло не так, как он хотел, но когда парень открыл глаза, то почувствовал себя немного увереннее и вновь устремил взгляд на мир за окном. Возникли ассоциации с непроглядными тёмными глубинами моря, от цветных вспышек не осталось и следа.  
Ноги сделали несколько шагов вперёд, прежде чем разум смог этому воспрепятствовать. Он подошёл поближе к окну, внимательно осматривая окрестности. Мир вокруг был окутан тишиной, за исключением стучащей в ушах крови – сердце продолжало свою гонку. Пальцы прикоснулись к окну, и Наруто прижался щекой к стеклу, пытаясь увидеть как можно больше, наткнуться на что-то знакомое.  
Солнце, как он и думал… исчезло.  
Парень прижался к холодному стеклу головой. Кондиционер не работал, поэтому в комнате становилось душно из-за тепла и повышенной влажности. Хотя он ничего и не видел, однако мог представить, что находится там, куда смотрел. Память нарисовала непрозрачный купол художественного музея, который был ограждён забором под высоким напряжением. В погожий денёк за его пределами можно увидеть небольшой парк с выгоревшей от солнца детской площадкой и липким чёрным асфальтом.  
Погожих деньков не было давно. Толстого слоя смога было слишком много. Мир медленно поджаривался, задыхаясь от загрязнения и жары.  
 _Шкряб._  
Наруто услышал, как кто-то провёл ногтём с той стороны окна. Он прижал ухо к стеклу – шум нарастал, подходя всё ближе и ближе.  
Наруто нахмурился, не зная, что и думать. Звук напомнил о фильмах, в которых одна-единственная трещинка расползается по прозрачной поверхности, после чего стекло вдребезги разбивается. Парень отстранился, чтобы проверить теорию и его сердце чуть не остановилось.  
С той стороны окна, буквально в паре сантиметров, на него смотрели чьи-то глаза. Рука лежала на том же месте, что и его, только по другую сторону. От охватившего шока Наруто не мог пошевелиться. Человек наклонился вперёд, холодно ухмыляясь. Лицо незнакомца было немыслимо бледным. Прежде чем Наруто смог отойти от окна, всё стекло покрылось паутинкой трещин, разбиваясь прямо на его глазах.  
Сила удара сбила с ног, и парень отлетел назад. Часть осколков, словно кинжалы, вонзилась в стены, по пути оцарапав кожу, другая часть осыпалась на пол. Наруто рухнул вниз, отчаянно вскрикнув и сжав плечо: маленький осколок вонзился в кожу, посылая импульсы боли прямо по нервам.  
Глаза слезились, мысли запутались, а потрясение, недоумение и невыносимая боль смешались в один коктейль эмоций. Он услышал тяжёлые шаги по полу, о который он хорошо приложился. Он должен _сдвинуться с места_.  
Парень рывком прижал колено к груди. Всё тело нещадно болело. Шаги послышались совсем рядом, чёрный кожаный ботинок остановился у лица, прямо напротив слипшейся от пота чёлки.  
Существо заговорило на языке, который Наруто никогда не слышал.  
Горячий ветер беспрепятственно ворвался в комнату, вызвав тошноту. А когда он почувствовал, что благодаря осколку, на рубашке расползается влажное пятно крови – стало ещё хуже. Он сделал резкий вдох и тут же застонал от боли.  
Существо, стоящее рядом, вновь заговорило, произнося человеческим голосом несуществующие ни в одном языке слова. В нём преобладали гласные звуки вкупе с резким повышенным тоном. У Наруто сложилось ощущение, как будто его высмеивали.  
Жгучая боль пронзила всё тело, когда парня схватили за раненое плечо и оторвали от пола, поднимая в воздух с такой лёгкостью, словно он был пёрышком. Стараясь делать короткие вдохи, Наруто стиснул зубы и разомкнул глаза, встречаясь взглядом с незнакомцем.  
К горлу подступил комок. Существо, стоящее перед ним, явно было похоже на _человека_ , и в то же время таковым не являлось. Оно выглядело красивее: стройное, удлинённое тело с бледной гладкой кожей. Словно фарфоровая кукла, вот только глаза не были безжизненными стёкляшками. Кроваво-красные, они словно видели его насквозь. Наруто сразу вспомнил о цветных контактных линзах, а также фильм про вампира, который он видел пару месяцев назад.  
\- Пусти, - выплюнул Наруто. Выражение лица незнакомца не предвещало ничего хорошего. Адреналин, бурлящий в крови парня, призывал к борьбе, требовал _сматываться_ отсюда.  
Красные глаза сузились, изучая. Складывалось впечатление, что они могут читать его мысли. Он не был уверен в том, что происходит, но ясно знал, что он не в безопасности - державшая его рука с лёгкостью могла переломать все кости.  
Боль в суставах утихала, а мысль о побеге отдавала горечью на кончике языка. Наруто зажмурился и резко выбросил ногу вперёд, пиная незнакомца. Тот вскрикнул, то ли от удивления, то ли боли – непонятно. Единственно, что имело значение – парень смог освободиться. Он упал на пол с глухим стуком и тут же вскочил на ноги, побежав в сторону лестницы.  
Сзади послышалось яростное рычание, а после тяжёлые шаги.  
 _"Он хочет меня убить, хочет убить…"_  
Наруто завернул в коридор и врезался в дверь, выходящую на лестничную площадку, в итоге, застревая в проёме. Сделав рывок вперёд и споткнувшись о собственные ноги, он ухватился за перила, чтобы не упасть. Было всё так же темно, огни мерцали тусклым светом заварного крема, едва освещая узкую лестницу.  
Он услышал, как этот монстр снёс дверь с петель. Парень чувствовал своё горячее дыхание и колотящееся в груди сердце. А так ли силён заряд адреналина? Сумеет ли он выбраться из этой передряги с его помощью? Ноги пока слушались и без проблем преодолевали ступеньки, но губы дрожали. Наруто перемахнул ещё один пролёт. На стене висела табличка с номером этажа. Тридцатый.  
Он перепрыгнул через несколько ступеней и услышал, как шаги сверху стали быстрее и ближе. Из глаз выступили слёзы, когда он резко повернул, и в эту секунду позади раздался оглушительный шум. Парень повернул голову, словно в замедленной съёмке, смотря на то, как кожаные ботинки приземлились всего лишь на несколько ступеней выше, значительно сократив расстояние между ними.  
Наруто не увидел перед собой человека. Тьма так хорошо скрывала его от любопытных глаз, что даже когда Наруто почувствовал сильную руку, обхватившую за талию, он подумал, что скрутило желудок и его просто-напросто сейчас вырвет. Его потянули вперёд, легко приподнимая над землёй и быстро разворачивая.   
Он опять услышал этот язык, только теперь он звучал иначе: взволнованно, по его предположению, и мягче. Не грубо, но предупреждающе. Парень попытался поднять голову и посмотреть на незнакомца, который держал его от нападающего на наиболее значительном расстоянии, однако попытка не увенчалась успехом. Всё, что он смог увидеть – плотное кожаное пальто, и лишь краешком глаза – нереальные, чёрные как уголь, волосы.  
Наруто ни слова не понимал из разыгравшегося спора, но человек, который прижимал его к себе, был абсолютно спокоен, не смотря на то, что другой просто рвал и метал. Парень не видел его, не видел злость в пугающих красных глазах, но точно знал, что эти двое явно не лучшие друзья. Мысли подтвердились, когда он увидел, как его спаситель поднял вверх руку, вытянув указательный палец. Следом раздался страшный звук ломающихся костей.  
Глухой стук об пол, и Наруто понял: то, что гналось за ним - умерло. Его освободили, поставили на пол, но страшный звук прокручивался в голове снова и снова, как будто кто-то ставил ужасающую мелодию на бесконечный повтор.  
Эмоции били через край, и парень облокотился на стену, скользя вниз, пока не опустился на пол. Лёгкие жгло, ведь он преодолел пять лестничных пролётов. Рука сжала раненое плечо – осколок был всё ещё там.  
Наруто поднял голову, когда человек, спасший ему жизнь, заговорил. Он тут же опроверг свою мысль, когда увидел лицо этого человека (нет, не человека, а _существа_ ), только что уничтожившего тело монстра изнутри, даже не прикасаясь к нему. К его удивлению, незнакомец оказался молодым, высоким парнем с бледной кожей. В освещении аварийных ламп он выглядел спокойным и в то же время невероятно опасным.  
У Наруто свело живот, когда их взгляды встретились. Глаза были такого же кроваво-красного цвета, что и у того существа, но в них не было голодного или игривого блеска. Во взгляде проскальзывала жалость и грусть, чего парень и предположить не мог. Довольно странно допускать, что такой игдивид может о чём-то сожалеть, однако эмоции заполнили пробел между ними так же, как море затягивает на дно человека, не умеющего плавать.  
Существо склонилось к нему, и Наруто перестал дышать.  
\- _Ищиао-аномона…_  
Наруто ясно услышал слова. Незнакомец опустился на колени, накрыв ладонью синяки и кровоточащие раны. Парень был уверен в том, что именно страх парализовал тело. Красивая ложь, объясняющая, почему он ещё не убежал. Но они смотрели друг на друга, их соединяло как будто неосязаемое понимание, а в такие секунды говорить совсем не обязательно.  
Существо, сидящее перед ним – парень, который был слишком красив для человека, не собирался причинять ему боль.  
Плечо сжали сильнее, и Наруто отвернулся, он не хотел это видеть. Тонкие пальцы покрепче обхватили руку, и парень, к своему удивлению, ощутил тёплое давление. Он зашипел и закрыл глаза – мышцы заходились в агонии. Наруто сжимал кулаки, отчего покалывания и боль в руке только усилились, до тех пор, пока он не услышал стук стекла, упавшего на пол.  
Кожу будто обожгло, но лишь на мгновение. Наруто судорожно вдохнул и приоткрыл глаза, только сейчас понимая, что зажмурился.  
Мышцы расслабились, кожу приятно покалывало. Необычный процесс был закончен в считанные секунды, а незнакомец уже стоял, вытирая ладони отворотом своего пальто. Выглядело сие действо так, как будто ему было ужасно противно, что руки испачканы запёкшейся кровью.  
Наруто наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым восторгом. Он был очарован и смущён, и сколько бы разум не просил отвести взгляд, парень безумно хотел впитать этот образ всем своим существом. Их глаза встретились вновь, и Наруто почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке – не каждый день сталкиваешься с холодными нечеловеческими глазами.  
Пальто всколыхнулось, когда незнакомец развернулся, разрушая образовавшуюся между ними связь. И тогда Наруто нашёл в себе силы заговорить.  
\- П-подожди, - он приподнялся, но спасителя уже и след простыл.  
Его снова окружила тишина, и парень почувствовал сильнейшее разочарование. Он остался в компании изуродованного тела нападавшего. Из глаз ушла жизнь, и они больше не вызывали страх. Зубы были очень острыми, несколько сломалось из-за падения на пол.  
Этажом выше послышалось какое-то движение, и Наруто почувствовал, как пульс забился быстрее. Парень стал пристально вглядываться в темноту, выискивая высокие фигуры у стен с неестественно светлой кожей. Может, их намного больше?  
Он попытался встать, но тело не слушалось. Оно отказывалось двигаться, и у Наруто создавалось ощущение, что суставов больше нет. Он словно превратился в одну большую, беспомощную мышцу.  
\- Есть кто внизу?  
Было удивительно слышать человеческую речь. Наруто охватили страх и неуверенность, поэтому ответил он не сразу. Сделав глубокий вдох, парень крикнул:  
\- Да!  
В нём проснулась потребность сказать что-то ещё, закричать о том, что на него напали, а потом спасли, что он не мог двигаться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы думать… Но в горле пересохло, а все мысли перемешались.  
Кем был его спаситель? И, самое главное, _почему_ он его спас?  
Шаги на лестнице стали быстрее, и Наруто признал в уставившемся на него парне одного из своих коллег. Его звали Киба Инузука. Он стажировался и часто был у Наруто на побегушках в загруженные рабочие дни.  
\- Ты в по… Наруто, что здесь произошло? – парень побледнел, увидев под ногами искалеченное тело, затем поднял глаза на сидящего в нескольких метрах Наруто. А тот, проглотив подступающий к горлу ком, откинул голову на стену, не желая ничего объяснять.  
Казалось, Киба всё понял. По крайней мере то, что парень не собирается об этом говорить, но с тревогой посмотрел наверх.  
\- Они хотят задействовать воздушную технику, - сообщил он и прикусил губу. – Собираются проверить все здания и эвакуировать людей. Один наряд спускается сюда.  
Наруто кивнул, а Киба продолжал на него смотреть, пока на ступенях не послышался топот бегущих ног. Парень закрыл глаза, поудобнее устроив голову у холодной стены.  
\- Мы здесь! – услышал он крик Инузуки, а за ним приближающийся топот. Парень не сдвинулся с места, плечо ещё хранило тепло, оставшееся после процесса исцеления.  
\- Отойди отсюда, - приказал строгий голос, и Наруто открыл один глаз, увидев, как хорошо экипированный военный дёрнул Кибу, отодвигая того подальше от полуразвалившегося мёртвого тела. Толпа людей пролётом выше ахнула, и несколько военнослужащих кинулись подбирать тушу с пола. Один из мужчин смерил его изучающим взглядом.  
\- Кто ты? – спросил он с подозрением. Наруто посмотрел на сержанта – звание было чётко выгравировано на значке, прикрепленном к рубашке.  
\- Он переводчик, - ответил Киба. – И работает здесь.  
Парень не сводил с офицера глаз. Он знал, что увидел то, что не должен был видеть. Тело, лежащее на полу, не принадлежало человеку, и тот, кто спас его, тоже им не являлся. Но разве он _знал_ что-то, кроме этого?  
\- Имя? – спросил сержант, и губы Наруто задвигались как во сне.  
\- Узумаки, - ответил он, и другой офицер, который не занимался мёртвым телом, проверил лист записи.  
\- Подтверждаю, - коротко сказал он, - Его записал секретарь.  
Сержант подошёл к Наруто и присел на корточки: глаза горели как у охотника, загнавшего зверя в ловушку. Стоящий в первых рядах Киба в нерешительности смотрел на развернувшееся действо. Сержант хмыкнул, и Наруто опять переключил своё внимание на него.  
\- Как ты убил его? – спросил он так тихо, что парню пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы его услышать. Когда он ничего не ответил, сержант фыркнул и сплюнул в сторону, буквально в полуметре от того места, где они сидели. – В тебе нет ничего особенного.  
Офицер поднялся, резкие черты лица исказились отвращением. Отвернувшись от Наруто, окинул взглядом сбитых с толку людей.  
\- Тут больше не на что смотреть. Двигаемся дальше.  
Бросив на парня прощальный взгляд, лидер начал спускаться по лестнице следом за мужчинами, которые тащили обёрнутое в куртки тело. Любопытство следовавших за ними коллег было видно невооружённым взглядом. Они со страхом смотрели на труп, после чего испуганно косились на Наруто. Однако никто не задавал вопросов.  
\- Что случилось? – Киба улёгся на спину, в ожидании того, когда пройдёт достаточно людей – тогда он сможет сесть рядом с парнем. Он коснулся порезанного рукава, уголки его губ опустились.  
\- Я… - начал Наруто, но офицер, замыкающий процессию, остановился в ожидании их двоих. Он смотрел на парня так, как будто рассматривал муравья под микроскопом, с такой же неприязнью, как и сержант до этого.  
Они что-то знали и чувствовали, что он тоже это знает.  
\- Помоги подняться, - Наруто потянулся, чтобы схватить Кибу за руку. Стажёр был сбит с толку резкой сменой темы, но всё-таки помог парню встать.  
Тело пострадало не сильно, но ноги словно налились свинцом, а спина затекла. Он прошёл вперёд и начал спуск по лестнице и чем больше он шёл, тем лучше отзывались мышцы.  
Примерно десять пролётов прошли в полной тишине, если не считать стук каблуков и ботинок о кафельный пол. Наруто ничего не мог поделать с мыслью о том, что внутри него что-то изменилось. Даже когда он вновь окажется под палящим солнцем, его мнение не станет иным.  
Воспоминания об этом дне никогда не сотрутся.  
Город без солнца, глаза цвета крови, гладкие руки, более тонкие, чем его собственные, удерживающие его на месте; звук переломанного тела и крик боли. Эти мягкие алые глаза, видящие его насквозь, тепло на плече и излеченная рана.  
Военнослужащие, пристально за ним наблюдавшие и упаковавшие тело с таким видом, будто в этом нет ничего необычного. И которые убрали с места все улики, словно ничего и не произошло. Наруто почувствовал, как Киба сильно сжал его руку и понял, что остановился.  
\- Всё в порядке? – мягко спросил Инузука. Именно в эту секунду к Наруто пришло понимание того, что с этим человеком их связывает дружба – Киба прекрасно его считывал его состояние. Парень не был в порядке. Теперь, стоя на своих двоих и потеряв нить мыслей, он спустился с небес на землю. Всё, что он видел, происходило на самом деле, это не было фантазией или сном, всё, о чём он _узнал_ сегодня только начало укладываться в голове.  
Он рухнул на пол, согнувшись пополам, и вырвал.  
Офицер, идущий позади, с отвращением цыкнул и пошёл дальше, никак более не реагируя на происходящее. Киба опустился на корточки возле Наруто и положил руку на плечо друга, поддерживая.  
\- Откуда они… - начал Узумаки, но остановился на полуслове, не надеясь на то, что у парня есть ответ на вопрос. К его удивлению, у стажёра был ответ. Он понизил голос, как если бы доверял тайну, но не был уверен в том, что ей следует делиться.  
Он осторожно огляделся по сторонам, убедившись, что толпа людей находится достаточно далеко.  
\- Я слышал их разговор, но такого быть не может. Говорят, что они свалились с неба. Как будто их корабли взорвались, и они не справились с управлением.  
\- С неба? – спросил Наруто. В животе снова противно забулькало. Сигнальные ракеты. Он видел _тени_ во вспышках. Тех существ, их тела, передвигающиеся в тусклом свете.  
Киба помолчал несколько секунд.   
\- Они пришли с крыши, - сказал он. Наруто начинал запутываться, но когда увидел, куда смотрел Киба, понял, что тот имеет в виду офицеров. – Как будто они заранее обо всём знали. Я не понимаю, что происходит, но…  
Переводчик догадывался, о чём думает Инузука.  
\- Тебе лучше? – внезапно спросил стажёр, на что парень кивнул – желудок уже успокоился. Вытерев подбородок, Узумаки поднялся на ноги, и они возобновили спуск по лестнице, неспешно догоняя остальных.  
Мужчины в форме обыскивали каждый этаж, находя сотрудников, которые ещё не успели покинуть здание. Прошло несколько часов. По крайней мере, должно было пройти. Киба достаточно долго и громко жаловался на то, что забыл свои часы дома, пока кто-то не объявил, что уже полночь.  
Наруто подумал о том, а мог ли кто-нибудь ещё умереть, напал ли на кого-нибудь такой же монстр, с которым встретился он. Вряд ли парень когда-нибудь об этом узнает, потому что офицеры не разглашали никакой информации.  
Перевалило за полночь, когда они вошли в фойе (по крайней мере, так сказал мужчина с часами), воздух пропитался пылью. Создавалось ощущение, что пространство загустело, и пыль перестала оседать на пол, из-за чего в горле неприятно першило после каждого вдоха. Кибу, как и большинство людей, мучил кашель. Наруто поспешил к двери и, схватившись за неё, уколол палец осколком стекла. Она была разрушена.  
Его резко дёрнули за рубашку. Парень развернулся и понял, что это сделал Киба, видимо, стараясь таким образом не потерять его из виду. Сержант крикнул, чтобы все оставались на своих местах, и Наруто опять почувствовал подступающую тошноту. Интуиция грызла изнутри, пытаясь до него достучаться.  
\- Нам не надо идти с ними, - тихо сказал Наруто. Он видел, как тени людей спешат к аварийному выходу. Рельефные тела офицеров перемещались вокруг людей, пытаясь хоть как-то их скучить. Киба перешёл на шёпот:  
\- В смысле? Разве… - Узумаки шикнул, и парень заткнулся.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь пойти с ними. Но я не пойду, - серьёзно ответил Наруто. Он не доверял военным, несмотря на то, что эти люди в какой-то мере владели ситуацией. Полные подозрения взгляды, и всё его существо уже кричало о том, что нужно найти место, где его не найдут.  
\- Это ты убил ту штуку? – спросил стажёр дрожащим голосом.  
Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, и его глаза заслезились от попавшей в них пыли.  
\- Нет. Меня кое-кто спас.  
Киба неуверенно рассмеялся.   
\- А я надеялся на обратное. Думал, что ты знаешь, как их можно убить, - честно признался он.  
Он не отошёл от Наруто, и это говорило о том, что парень не собирался присоединяться к группе людей на другом конце холла.  
\- Давай, - шепнул Наруто и пролез в зияющую дыру, наступая ногой на осколки. Инузука последовал за ним, и парни поспешили скрыться от глаз офицеров в густом облаке дыма.  
Наруто чувствовал - те в любую секунду могут понять, что в здании его нет. Он не горел желанием узнавать, что означает растущий внутри него страх и колики в животе. Просто знал, что нужно сматываться и, схватив Кибу за руку, завернул за угол.  
\- Метро прямо по этой улице, - рассеянно пробормотал Узумаки, Инузука тут же отдёрнул руку, нахмурившись.  
\- Никто в здравом уме им больше не пользуется… - нервно выдал парень, и Наруто чуть не рассмеялся. Он шёл в том направлении, где по идее должна находиться Главная улица, стараясь держаться в стороне от звуков, напоминающих шаги. В воздухе витал запах меди и серной кислоты, а также густой дым, оставшийся после вспышек фейерверков. Издалека послышался звук автосигнализаций, такой привычный для дневного трафика. Но он тут же утонул в мёртвой тишине.  
Наруто подался в сторону, ориентируясь по «зебре» под ногами.  
\- Если нам нужно эвакуироваться, - начал он, спрыгнув с бордюра, - думаю, мы сможем сделать это сами.  
Миром овладела жуткая тишина. Ему почудилось, что пространство вдруг наполнилось шёпотом, но списал все свои волнения на прогрессирующую паранойю. Находясь в тяжёлых объятиях смога, который стоял почти непрозрачной стеной вокруг, это не казалось чем-то невозможным.  
Наруто посмотрел на отбрасывающее тень здание, которое возвышалось около них, пытаясь угадать в кривом знаке вагон метро. Улица пестрела разнообразными указателями, вводящими в заблуждение, но парень прищурился и вгляделся получше.  
Им удалось добраться до торговой улицы с выстроенными вдоль дороги ресторанами и различными предприятиями. Наруто припомнил, как выглядит это место при свете дня. По усеянной неоновыми огнями дорожке ходили толпы людей, стараясь как можно быстрее попасть в помещение, спасаясь от духоты.  
Теперь это место выглядело совсем непривлекательно.  
Он почти сразу нашёл взглядом нужный указатель, подходя ближе, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Даже в темноте он смог разглядеть знак в форме вагона. Металлические балки поддерживали старую ржавую железку.  
Киба нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Руки нырнули в карманы, а голова пыталась втянуться в плечи. Он походил на нервничающего преступника.   
\- Вот оно, - Наруто посмотрел на друга, но зрительный контакт не продлился более нескольких секунд. Ноги уже спускались по лестнице, а руки шарили в поисках перил.  
\- Киба, - шепнул парень в темноту, а затем увидел его чуть поодаль. Стажёр подпрыгнул от звука его голоса и ускорил шаг, нервно мотая головой из стороны в сторону.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, чувак, - пробормотал он. Инузука остановился, нерешительным взглядом обводя чёрную бездну, ведущую под землю, и продолжил. – Такое ощущение, что в городе _ни души._  
\- Брось, - попытался поддержать его Узумаки, спустившись на ещё одну ступеньку, и протянул стажёру руку. В отличие от него, Наруто был полностью уверен в успехе своих действиях. – Всё будет в порядке.  
Киба так на него посмотрел, как будто говорил, что он уже никогда не будет в порядке после того, через что ему пришлось пройти сегодня. Но, несмотря на ощущения, всё-таки продолжил путь. Парень прошёл мимо Наруто, крепко ухватившись за перила, и при этом тяжело дыша.  
\- Знаешь, ты просто двинутый! Мы спускаемся в такую темень, и кто знает, _что_ там обитает?  
Обувь скрипела о шершавую лестничную площадку, пока они продолжали спуск, неприятный звук эхом отскакивал от кафельных стен. Они оказались на платформе в считанные секунды, в темноте разрушенное метро выглядело ещё более устрашающе.  
Наруто вдруг ощутил всю тяжесть слов друга. Всё было именно так, как он и говорил. Никаких признаков жизни – как в пустыне. Воздух был наполнен каким-то тошнотворным запахом: словно пот смешался с духотой дня. Парень попытался не обращать внимания на образы, которое рисовало воображение.  
Внимание Наруто привлекла вспышка на другом конце. Киба тоже заметил появившийся из ниоткуда огонёк и почти вплотную подошёл к другу. Он был страшно испуган, поэтому не решался двигаться с места, пока Наруто что-либо не предпримет.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил переводчик на так и не прозвучавший вопрос о том, что это может быть. Любопытство взяло вверх над разумом, и он шагнул навстречу непонятному. Киба не шевельнулся – ноги словно приросли к полу.  
Наруто занервничал – ему начало казаться, что тени неспешно передвигаются во мраке. Чем ближе он подходил к маленькому пятну света, тем чётче представлял невероятных существ, обитавших во тьме. Тварей, которые тихонько поджидали его приближения, чтобы тут же наброситься. Впереди как будто что-то прошуршало, и парень испуганно закричал, когда нечто обвилось вокруг лодыжки.  
Он упал вниз, болезненно ударившись и распластавшись по полу. Пальцы заскребли по бетону в надежде на спасение. Сзади что-то крикнул Киба, но он был слишком занят – пытался дотянуться до маленького огонька.  
Мгновение, и пальцы сжали угасающий фонарик.  
Он резко развернулся и осветил лодыжку, поперхнувшись воздухом от страха и удивления, когда увидел костлявые пальцы, сжимающие штанину джинс. На него смотрел старый дед: из приоткрытых губ вырывалось частое тяжёлое дыхание, изо рта капала слюна. У него было бледное морщинистое лицо, в покрасневших глазах отражалась мучительная боль. Лицо старика было вымазано грязью и чем-то красным. Наруто боялся даже подумать о том, что это может оказаться кровью.  
\- Пусти его! – внезапно заорал Киба, и он увидел очертания своего друга. Дрожа всем телом, Инузука крепко сжимал кулаки, и Наруто почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее.  
Старик пропустил слова Кибы мимо ушей и вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, подполз ближе по шершавой поверхности, пыхтя от боли:  
\- Они _повсюду_ ,- выдохнул он.  
Киба подошёл и поддел ботинком руку старика, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Наруто не хватало воздуха – мужчина сверлил его взглядом, налитые кровью глаза умоляли выслушать. Он подполз ближе, словно паук, потерявший несколько ножек, не в силах свободно передвигаться из-за травмы, которую парень не хотел видеть.  
\- О-они пытались нас эвакуировать, но _они_ были здесь… - он говорил так, словно лишился рассудка, но Узумаки всё отлично понял. Пришельцы. Они были в метро. Люди пытались эвакуироваться, но им помешали пришельцы и, скорее всего, похожие на того, с которым он столкнулся сначала.  
\- Военные, - мужчина кашлянул, - они сказали, что всё будет в порядке. Но они… но они…  
Из глаз ушёл лихорадочный блеск, и Наруто воспользовался возможностью – освободил свою ногу из цепкой хватки. Он отполз назад и немедленно вскочил на ноги, рука Кибы тут же легла ему на плечо. Они обменялись взглядами и посмотрели на свернувшегося в клубочек старика. Теперь он ещё больше напоминал сумасшедшего.  
По истечении нескольких минут старик так ни разу и не шевельнулся.  
Было очевидно, что он мёртв.  
\- Что?.. – произнёс Киба, его голос звучал тихо, настороженно. Он поймал взгляд Наруто, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- Эта _штука_ , - начал он снова, - Он её имел в виду?  
Наруто на секунду представил, что сейчас творится у друга в голове. Всё-таки он увидел лишь искорёженное тело на лестнице, которое мало напоминало согнутого под неестественными углом землянина. Наруто кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на человека, который за такой короткий промежуток времени стал для него близким другом.  
Он поднял фонарик с пола, пытаясь осветить как можно больше территории, и на этот раз ему удалось увидеть гораздо больше. Выступы на полу, напоминающие тела, были точно такого же синего цвета, как военная форма офицеров, которых он встретил до этого.  
Киба подскочил от увиденного. В голосе отчётливо слышался страх, и стажёр облизал пересохшие губы, прерывисто дыша. Ещё раз посмотрев на развернувшуюся перед глазами картину, он спросил:  
\- Что, чёрт возьми, здесь случилось?  
В воздухе снова пахнуло чем-то тошнотворным, и у Наруто свело живот. Запах, витавший здесь всё это время… это был запах смерти. Он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел Кибе в глаза:  
\- Тот, которого ты видел… Который был мёртв…  
Киба не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Оно пришло через окно, - сказал парень, - Оно прошло через него разрушило его так легко, как будто окно было бумажным.  
В воздухе повисла многозначительная тишина, прежде чем Киба опомнился:  
\- Что это было такое? И как… как оно _умерло_?  
Наруто задумался на секунду, покусывая губу:  
\- Я не знаю. Они… точно не люди, но похожи на нас. Они очень красивы, - мысли вернулись к тому, который его защитил. Парень хотел сказать ещё что-то, но Инузука его прервал.  
\- _Красивы_? – он чуть не подавился этим словом, - Та _штука_ , которая валялась на лестнице была совсем _не_ привлекательна!  
Наруто фыркнул.  
\- До того, как от него остались рожки да ножки, оно выглядело очень даже неплохо, - заявил он. Киба понял намёк – друг пытался продолжить свой рассказ, поэтому лучше держать рот на замке. Узумаки коротко вздохнул и продолжил.  
\- Оно гналось за мной, - пояснил он, и память услужливо начала подкидывать воспоминания. Они распахнули перед ним объятия, и парень уже не мог сопротивляться их натиску.  
\- Существо хотело меня убить, - сказал он серьёзным тоном, встретившись с Кибой взглядом. – Но появился ещё один и спас меня, – при других обстоятельствах это прозвучало бы нелепо. Чтобы пришелец стал спасать кого-то от неминуемой смерти? Но выражение лица Наруто не изменилось.  
\- Оно тебя спасло? Почему?  
Наруто не мог ответить на этот вопрос, потому что и сам не знал почему.  
Фонарик мигнул несколько раз, пока не потух окончательно. Узумаки принялся с силой бить по прибору, чтобы тот заработал снова. Интересно, сколько ещё людей остались в городе, и не сделал ли он ошибку, отделившись от сотрудников «Маркиза»? Голос Кибы отвлёк его от мыслей и переключил внимание на себя. Казалось, что парень прочитал его мысли.  
\- Получается, что не все враждебно настроены, так? – теперь его слова звучали более уверенно. – Хорошо, что мы ушли. Эти офицеры никогда бы нам ничего не рассказали. И…ну… только взгляни, что из этого вышло.  
Наруто восхитился внезапно приобретённой уверенности друга, даже если она была основана на страхе, который хорошо чувствовался. Наруто испытывал то же, но имелось ещё кое-что. По плечу до сих пор растекалось тепло и его всё ещё покалывало после исцеления. Интересно, эти ощущения когда-нибудь сойдут на нет? Может, это останется с ним на всю жизнь?  
\- Так… - сказал Киба, прогоняя звенящую тишину. – Что мы будем делать дальше?  
Узумаки задумался на мгновение, но плана не было. Он не знал, что _хочет_ сделать, не говоря уже о том, что _нужно_ делать. Он только собирался это признать, как внезапно метро пронзил страшный гул землетрясения, кусочки рыхлой породы обрушились на пол.  
Парни бросились к лестнице. Что бы это ни было, оно находилось на поверхности.  
Наруто поднялся за несколько секунд, а Киба вновь вернулся в состояние невроза, выглядя так, как будто его только что разбудили и парень ещё не отошёл от сна полностью.  
\- Ты же не собираешься идти туда? – немного истерично.  
Переводчик нащупал перила, готовясь выйти наружу.  
\- Я не собираюсь оставаться _здесь_ , - честно ответил он. – Я их не боюсь.  
Он быстро побежал вверх по ступенькам, пару раз споткнувшись в темноте.   
\- Ты сумасшедший, - пробормотал показавшийся на уровне тротуара Киба.  
Бетонный потолок рухнул, как только нога Наруто коснулась асфальта. Воздух стал чище. Пыль осела, и дышать стало легче. Шум усилился, и Узумаки посмотрел вверх.  
Звук шёл с неба.  
Он не обернулся на шаги за спиной; знал, что это Киба. Изо рта вырвался испуганный вздох, когда парни увидели толстые ленты розового, голубого и бледно-фиолетового цвета. Восход потрясающей красоты. Свет разлился по городу словно вода, смывающая грязь. Темнота медленно отступила прочь.  
Наруто перестал дышать, наблюдая, как в окнах высоток отражаются невероятные краски, возвращая город к жизни. Парень никогда не видел такого восхода раньше. Скорее всего, он думал так потому, что несколько часов назад не был уверен в том, что вообще когда-нибудь вновь увидит солнце.  
\- Смотри-ка, - сказал Киба, обращаясь больше к самому себе, чем к стоящему рядом Наруто. – Что это?  
Узумаки и сам бы хотел это знать. Огромное нечто зависло на пару метров выше самого высокого здания в городе, и Наруто просто не мог отвести взгляд. Устройство из металла было таких гигантских размеров, что закрывало собой весь город…  
\- …И солнце, - прошептал Наруто, неосознанно шагая вперёд, как будто несколько шагов помогут ему лучше разглядеть летательный аппарат. Он представлял из себя сложную конструкцию, что напомнило парню о старых научно-фантастических романах из детства. В нижней части корабля вырисовывались небольшие круги, которые, как предположил Узумаки, служили окнами. У основания, словно веточки виноградной лозы, висели провода, покачиваясь на ветру и переливаясь в лучах утреннего солнца.  
\- Это космический корабль, - заявил Киба с нотками благоговейного страха в голосе. – Нет, ты это видишь? Наруто, это космичес…  
\- Я вижу, - отрезал Узумаки. Каждый глоток воздуха впрыскивался в его организм так быстро, словно он был поездом, с невероятной скоростью выпускающим пар. Наруто вновь и вновь заглатывал кислород, опасаясь того, что в следующую минуту такая возможность исчезнет. На него вдруг накатила другая реальность, шум летающей машины отошёл на задний план, парень не ощущал ничего, кроме мучительного притяжения.  
Ноги бросились бежать, но не прочь, а вперёд, ближе. Он чувствовал себя мотыльком, искушённым опасным огоньком лампы.  
Плечо сильно чесалось, и парень вновь вспомнил ощущение тонких рук на талии, прикосновение прохладной кожи и чужой незнакомый язык.  
Город опять был освещён, хотя тени никуда не исчезли, только переместились. Электричества не было до сих пор, но, не смотря на это, Наруто прекрасно видел, какую панику и хаос вызвало это событие: на пустой улице стояли бесхозные машины, покорёженные велосипеды, сумки с разнообразными товарами из магазинов валялись на тротуаре. Бумажный мешок, подгоняемый ветром, покружился в воздухе и пролетел над крышей оставленного с приоткрытой дверью автомобиля. Пакет скрылся из виду, оставляя после себя неприятный осадок заброшенности и ненужности.  
\- Надо идти дальше, - сказал Киба, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он нервничал, несмотря на то, что теперь они могли видеть местность. Наруто, соглашаясь, кивнул.  
\- Куда пойдём? – рассеянно поинтересовался он, всё так же прикованный взглядом к прекрасной машине, скользящей по небу.  
Инузука фыркнул.  
\- Куда угодно. Наруто, просто давай уже…  
Парень вздрогнул, когда рука Кибы сомкнулась на запястье. В ту же самую секунду вдалеке послышался гул, похожий на приближение двигателя. Стажёр резко притянул друга ближе, и Наруто, наконец, обратил на него внимание.  
\- Ты собираешься идти за этим шумом? – удивлённо спросил он. Парень оглянулся, убеждённый, что корабль исчез. Но он никуда не делся, всё так же сверкая красивыми боками. В голове пронеслась мысль, что нужно уйти как можно скорее, Наруто чувствовал необъяснимое желание оттолкнуть Кибу и со всех ног побежать обратно.  
\- Похоже на звук машины, - высказал своё предположение Киба, - Я сомневаюсь, что _они_ поехали бы на автомобиле.  
Конечно, он имел в виду существ с космического корабля. Пришельцев.  
Что было странно, если учесть, что тот парень, который его спас, внешне мало чем отличался от человека. Он был сильный и худощавый, с красными глазами и невероятно светлой кожей. Тело приятно отозвалось на воспоминания. И Наруто понял одно – он хотел большего. Больше ответов, больше всего.  
Из угла выскочил грузовик. Он был громадным, словно использовался для перевозки. Он подъехал к парням и остановился, дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения открылась, и из машины выпрыгнул офицер, с подозрением рассматривая обоих. Он поочерёдно посмотрел сначала на Кибу, потом на Наруто, после чего его взгляд остановился на последнем.  
\- Вас нужно эвакуировать, - сказал он, и Узумаки неосознанно шагнул назад. Внезапно пробудившаяся в нём интуиция предупреждала об опасности. Инузука непонимающе на него посмотрел, удивленный внезапным рывком.  
\- Мы знаем, что здесь происходит, - заявил Киба, не замечая как офицер смотрит на друга: изучающе, пронзительно, сверху вниз. Так же, как смотрел сержант. Одежда была порвана и заляпана кровью. Волосы растрепались, лицо измазалось чёрной пылью, которая какое-то время держалась в воздухе после вспышек сигнальных ракет.  
\- Полегче, - сказал офицер, читая мысли Наруто. Тот хотел сбежать. Каждая клеточка его тела кричала о том, что это ловушка. Военный взмахнул рукой и из машины тут же вышел водитель. Кажется, Киба начал понимать - что-то идёт не так.  
\- Эй, всё в порядке. Он просто перенер… - начал он, но мужчина махнул на него рукой. Инузука покосился на друга, чувствуя себя виноватым и не зная, как поступить.   
Наруто сделал ещё один шаг назад и, Киба отпустил его руку. Мгновение, и он уже несётся прочь. Так быстро, как только мог. Лёгкие горели, его снова окутал страх такой силы, который он испытал, когда за ним гнался монстр. Смешно, ведь сейчас его преследовали всего-навсего люди.  
Он повернул за угол, услышав приближающийся звук погони. Они были быстрее, а он – не в самой лучшей форме. Мышцы до сих пор болели и, по всей видимости, он истратил суточный запас адреналина. Он бежал по направлению к аллее. Интересно, может ли этот парень поджидать его, прячась в тени как и в тот раз, чтобы спасти его вновь.  
Переломает ли он этим людям половину костей?  
Глаза начали слезиться. Он не хотел, чтобы его поймали. Не хотел признаваться в том, что видел. Сейчас парень доверял правительству гораздо меньше, чем захватчикам.  
Его бесцеремонно опрокинули на землю. Выставленные, чтобы смягчить падение, руки, проехались по шершавой поверхности асфальта, и он застонал от боли. Парень выругался, когда двое мужчин припечатали его к земле, пытаясь удержать его на месте, потому что Наруто изо всех сил пытался вырваться.  
\- Взгляни на это, - сказал офицер, поднимая Наруто. Он говорил о его плече, и теперь, в свете дня, парень тоже увидел.  
На коже проступала метка, похожая на воронку. Она было словно выжжена на плоти. Кожа вокруг была выбелена, сам же рисунок был красноватого цвета. В нём снова поднялось раздражение. Парень не хотел отводить от рисунка взгляд.  
\- Они его чем-то заразили? – спросил другой, но ответа не последовало. Военный так пялился на Наруто, словно у него была целая куча вопросов, но ему не хватало храбрости, чтобы задать хотя бы один.  
\- Давай его на карантин, - сказал он вместо этого, и Наруто предпринял ещё одну попытку высвободиться из захвата.  
\- Я ничем не заражён! – закричал парень. Офицер бросил на него последний, полный жалости взгляд, прежде чем потащить обратно к грузовику. Ничего не понимающий Киба стоял на том же месте, нервно переминаясь с пятки на носок.  
\- Наруто, я…  
\- Лезь в грузовик, - приказал военный. У Кибы не осталось сил на споры. Третий офицер дёрнул дверь, и стажёр забрался внутрь фургона. Наруто грубо швырнули на металлический пол. Парень тут же поднялся, не обращая внимания на пронзительную боль в пострадавшей при падении спине, но дверь закрыли с той стороны. Его мир опять погрузился в темноту.  
Узумаки лупил металлический вход, пока Киба не дёрнул его на себя.  
\- Наруто, прекрати! – попросил он, но парень принялся вырываться, удивляясь тому, что стажёр оказался сильнее, чем он думал. Вскоре он прекратил свои потуги и упал на стоящую в фургоне кровать, сдаваясь. Дыхание всё ещё сбивалось, но даже в темноте он видел, как глаза Инузуки искрятся удивлением.  
\- Они подумают, что ты сумасшедший! Да они уже так считают! – в голосе отчётливо слышалась паника. – Что с тобой творится? Они хотят нам помочь, чёрт возьми! Эвакуировать!  
Чтобы успокоиться, Наруто задышал через нос и закрыл глаза.   
\- Не знаю, - ответил он. – Я не знаю, что со мной.  
Они просидели в тишине довольно долго, пока Киба не уткнулся лбом в грудь друга, постепенно ослабляя хватку и надеясь на то, что парень больше не станет делать глупости.  
\- Тебя словно переклинило, - сказал он, сам испугавшись того, как прозвучали его слова.  
\- Прости, - сказал Наруто, не совсем понимая, за что извиняется. С тех пор как ему спасли жизнь и исцелили раны, в нём словно что-то поселилось.  
\- Куда они нас везут? – тихо спросил Инузука.  
Наруто пожал плечами.  
\- Разве не в безопасное место? – с сарказмом ответил он. Хотя был уверен в том, что Кибе как раз ничего не угрожало. Он не входил в контакт с пришельцами, которых боялись даже военные.  
\- Мне страшно, - признался Киба. Только настоящий мужчина мог вот так признаться в своих страхах.  
\- Мне тоже, - согласился с ним Наруто.  
Больше сказать было нечего, поэтому фургон наполнился тишиной. Смотреть в темноте тоже было не на что, и Наруто не оставалось ничего другого, как закрыть глаза. Под непрерывный шум двигателя парень провалился в сон без сновидений.


	2. Глава 2

  
\- Мы остановились.  
То, что Киба шептал значило одно – он думал, что Наруто проснулся. И это, в общем-то было правдой, но Узумаки не хотел в этом признаваться. Грузовик стоял на месте, так может, они достигли места назначения? Переводчик не имел ни малейшего представления о том, сколько прошло времени, но предполагал, что не больше часа. Его дрёма никогда не длилась долго.  
\- Наруто, ты спишь? – тихим, встревоженным тоном спросил Киба.   
Узумаки открыл глаза и увидел стоящего рядом парня, рука которого тянулась к небольшому пятнышку света, проникшему через щель в металлическом корпусе. Нагретый солнцем металл был слишком раскалён, и стажёр не рискнул прикоснуться к нему, вместо этого отступив, позволяя золотой дымке скользить по лицу. Наруто просто наблюдал за тем, как Киба, закрыв глаза, впитывает приятное тепло, смакуя каждое мгновение.  
\- Я проснулся, - ответил юноша. Сел и тут же скривился. Металлический пол не пощадил ни спины ни шеи, и он чувствовал себя так, словно спал на иголках. Переводчик растёр ноющие места, прогоняя неприятные ощущения. Киба протянул парню руку, предлагая подняться. Наруто с благодарностью откликнулся и встал на ноги. Теперь боль отозвалась и в конечностях.  
\- Чувствую себя так, будто всю ночь катался по жестяной крыше, - раздражённо бросил он, растирая затекшие ноги. Киба зашикал, и в любой другой ситуации Наруто бы нахмурился, если бы не услышал приближающиеся голоса. Они доносились снаружи, и лучше всего их можно было расслышать сквозь узкую прорезь, через которую и просачивались солнечные лучи.  
Оба парня замолчали, обратившись в слух.  
\- …Не выживут, они _заражены_ , все…  
Наруто с Кибой переглянулись. Плечо внезапно начало покалывать. Разговор продолжался, но до них долетали лишь обрывки фраз.  
\- … не важно. Эта зараза быстро распространится… - судя по тону, собеседник злился, но вдруг запнулся на полуслове.  
\- …Именно поэтому нужно их разделить…  
Задвижка, громыхая, отъехала в сторону, двери со скрипом поддались. От неожиданности парни отпрянули назад. Отступившее на время чувство страха нахлынуло с новой, ещё более устрашающей силой. Все внутренности подобрались, а руки Наруто начали подрагивать, когда солнечный свет начал охватывать всё больше пространства.  
\- Только без глупостей, - сказал один из охранников, встретившись с Наруто взглядом, и поджал губы.  
Что-то внутри затрепетало – очередной приступ паники. Кожа стала липкой и влажной, по венам словно бежала раскалённая лава, смывая на своём пути мышечную боль. Парень ощущал сильное давление, тело требовало, чтобы он бежал и чтобы на этот раз всё получилось.  
\- Наруто… - Киба смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами. Узумаки был уверен в том, что сейчас выглядел так же, как несколько часов назад – очень напоминая сумасшедшего, но парень просто не мог понять, откуда берётся это безумное чувство, не поддающееся контролю. Возможно, он _заражён_. Только так можно объяснить беспокойство, пронзающее всё тело и активирующее интуитивное чутьё. То, что давит на него, побуждает к действиям. Например, к таким, как _бежать_.  
Киба подошёл ближе, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо, что не очень понравилось Наруто. Друг был напряжён сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Несмотря на это, Узумаки ясно видел - Инузука не хотел, чтобы кто-либо пострадал. Охранник забрался внутрь и теперь шёл к ним. Наруто обернулся, прищурив глаза. Оба словно бросали друг другу вызов и ждали кто же сделает первый шаг.  
Ноги зудели, пальцы подгибались. Словно крошечные импульсы проходили от сердца до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Это означало только одно – тело готовилось к спринту.  
Воздух выходил из лёгких небольшими порциями, и тогда Наруто понял, как сильно его трясёт. Поэтому неудивительно, что офицер смотрел на него так, будто он в чём-то провинился. Тело ходило ходуном, не смотря на то, что парень не двигался с места, этот импульс настолько слился с его существом, что он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом.  
\- Никаких глупостей, - пробормотал охранник себе под нос, медленно приближаясь. Он вытянул руки, как если бы пытался поймать маленькое дикое животное, которое может наброситься в любой момент. Губы были слегка приоткрыты, словно мужчина действительно готовился к рывку вперёд.  
Инузука схватил Наруто за запястье и от этого прикосновения он, словно утопающий, непроизвольно принялся хватать губами воздух. Юноша чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку и тонул в этом ощущении. Стажёр резко толкнул его вперёд, и Узумаки заметил всполох красного – фонтан крови из носа охранника. Киба хорошенько его приложил, избавляясь от помехи на пути.  
\- _Беги!_ – прокричал Инузука. Тело отреагировало быстрее, чем мозг. Оттолкнувшись от стенки грузовика, Киба, разбежавшись, взмыл в воздух, успешно перемахнув парочку поджидающих снаружи охранников. Наруто вывалился следом. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное, ноги прошибла дрожь. Его грубо схватили за плечо, и от такой стальной хватки парень закричал. Узумаки, не долго думая, тут же развернулся, расцарапывая физиономию офицера ногтями.  
Рука тут же исчезла, и он рванул вперёд. Переводчика снова попытались схватить, но ткань джинсов прошла сквозь пальцы преследователя. Парень побежал быстрее, чувствуя, как от частого дыхания сжались лёгкие. Среди всего беспорядка тел, он судорожно выискивал Кибу.  
\- Наруто..!  
Узумаки обернулся на голос и увидел его. Стажёр бежал впереди, слишком далеко. Киба был очень быстр, Наруто даже пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть силуэт друга. Солнце припекало так, что Инузуку буквально окутало волнами тепла – от тротуара шёл пар. Создавалось впечатление неясного оазиса посреди пустыни.  
Нога за что-то зацепилась и Наруто посмотрел вниз: от увиденного к горлу подступила тошнота. Лежащий на земле офицер вколол в икру шприц, и всё тело словно окутало пламенем.  
\- Наруто! – закричал Киба. Переводчик обернулся на голос друга, заметив во взгляде того нерешительность. Если Инузука сейчас же развернётся и быстро скроется за зелёными кустарниками и деревьями, тогда всё будет в порядке. Но ноги стажёра будто приросли к земле, глаза горели животной яростью, и, казалось, он не мог выбрать как поступить: спасаться самому или остаться.  
\- … Беги… - одними губами произнёс Наруто. Он чувствовал, как забулькала во рту слюна, а мышцы онемели – успокоительное начало усваиваться организмом.  
Собрав в кулак оставшиеся силы, Наруто прорычал во всю мощь лёгких:  
\- Хватит стоять как истукан! Беги, идиот!  
Узумаки упал на колени, к нему уже спешил охранник. Всё вокруг двигалось как в замедленной съёмке. Образ мужчины размылся, а Киба – маленькая смутная точка вдалеке, так и не двигалась. Наруто почувствовал обхватившие его руки, все попытки вырваться были тщетны.  
\- _Беги, чтоб тебя!_ – закричал юноша. Чужая ладонь закрыла рот, и всё, что он теперь видел – выступившие слёзы. Киба исчез, будто шарик, отпущенный в небо. Узумаки увидел, как друг скрывается в деревьях: свободный, спасённый и невредимый.  
После всё развалилось на кусочки.  
Исчезла чёткость, перемешались мысли. Такое ощущение, что он находится между сном и явью: его преследовали безликие огромные монстры со светящимися красными глазами в лесах с засохшими деревьями. Их скелетообразные ветви боролись за право украсть луну с неба.  
Парня выбросила из навеянного успокоительным безумия адская головная боль в комнату, прямо противоположную его видениям: белую, абсолютно стерильную с мигающими флуоресцентными лампами и лепным потолком, который напомнил Наруто о свежем домашнем сыре.  
Как только взгляд сфокусировался на близлежащих предметах, стоящих на столике рядом с кроватью, Узумаки заметил отбрасываемую на поверхность тень. В метре от него стояла медсестра: блондинка средних лет в лабораторном халате и накрашенными ярко-красной помадой губами. Голубые глаза были настроены серьёзны и выглядела она довольно обеспокоенной, хотя Наруто и не понимал почему.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Узумаки не ответил. Он держал рот на замке и просто пялился на женщину; в висках до сих пор стучало, а по венам струилась обновлённая кровь.  
Медсестра, казалось, не знала что делать – злиться или расстраиваться, но вместо того, чтобы выбрать одно из двух, она вновь повторила свой вопрос.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Наруто не говорил. Во рту пересохло, а в носу стоял странный запах: что-то напоминающее хлороформ или формальдегид, что-то стерильное и усердно накрахмаленное. Его укутали в тёплые одеяла, в палате успокаивающе пикал аппарат ЭКГ. Он повернул голову на звук, с облегчением увидев, что провода тянутся не к нему, а к пациенту за занавесом. Кто бы там не находился, он болезненно стонал.  
\- У вас, должно быть, сильная головная боль, - сказала женщина и протянула две красные таблетки с чашкой воды. Наруто не доверял ей, поэтому лекарства брать не стал. Однако парень уселся в кровати, отталкивая оказавшуюся на пути руку.  
\- Вы знаете, где находитесь? – спросила медсестра, выгнув бровь. Судя по тону, она начала раздражаться. Наруто внимательно на неё посмотрел и когда наконец заговорил, его голос был сиплым:  
\- Там, где не хочу находиться.  
Ответ, казалось, застал женщину врасплох, но медсестра всё же смогла взять себя в руки и выдавить спокойную улыбку. Она вновь попыталась всучить ему таблетки, но парень проигнорировал лекарства, не смотря на стучащую в висках кровь. Тело не болело и вполовину его ожиданий и, к удивлению Узумаки, на нём не было порванной одежды. Лишь тоненькая больничная роба, да белые тёплые одеяла.  
Наруто смерил женщину злым взглядом, начиная закипать:  
\- Я _не_ заражён.  
Она наконец сдалась и положила таблетки с чашкой на металлический столик рядом с кроватью парня. Затем перевела взгляд на него: глаза сузились, а уголки губ опустились.  
\- О чём вы говорите?  
\- Вам известно о чём я, чёрт побери! – прорычал Наруто. – Как и _им_. Я _не_ заражён!  
Палата погрузилась в тишину и даже доносящиеся из-за занавеса стоны поутихли после такой вспышки гнева.  
\- Потребуется несколько дней, даже недель, чтобы узнать наверняка, - сказала женщина как ни в чём не бывало. – Кроме того, никто не знает, с чем вы столкнулись и откуда взялся этот маленький шрам у вас на руке.  
Узумаки уже почти забыл о нём. Парень чуть не порвал рукав, пытаясь взглянуть на вихрь, дополняющий его кожу, и поперхнулся воздухом, когда увидел, как покраснел след. Сейчас отметина походила на заживающий ожог: кожа вокруг сморщилась, но никакой боли не ощущалось.  
\- Это не очень хорошо, - сказала женщина. У неё была слишком красивая фигура для той, кто посвятил себя науке. Наруто тут же задался вопросом, что же за стереотип привёл его к такому умозаключению. Её слова таили в себе такую же опасность, как и цвет помады на губах. – Сотрудничество поможет вам извлечь выгоду из этой ситуации.  
Наруто уставился на медсестру, чувствуя, как в груди бешено заколотилось сердце. Он не собирался сотрудничать. Уж точно не с госпиталем военной части, где удерживают против воли. Переводчик не хотел говорить про то, что видел и знал о существе, спасшем ему жизнь. Это было бы нечестно.  
\- Откуда взялась эта отметина? – спросила женщина, прожигая в парне дыры взглядом. Наруто просто смотрел в ответ, не собираясь ничего говорить.  
Лицо медсестры стало жёстче, в глазах появилась холодная сталь, но в то же время и жалость:  
\- Хорошо. Это ваш выбор.  
После этого она поспешила покинуть комнату, выходя в дверь напротив постели Наруто и не говоря больше ни слова. Узумаки поднялся вслед за женщиной, вылезая из-под одеяла и путаясь в ослабевших ногах, однако дверь была заперта, а в палате не нашлось ни одного окна, из которого можно было выглянуть и осмотреться.  
Пациент рядом застонал. В его хрипе утонула тишина комнаты и по коже прошлась стайка неприятных мурашек.  
\- Ты должен рассказать им, - раздался голос из-за занавеса, и Наруто привалился к двери, пряча лицо в ладонях. В воздухе повисла многозначительная пауза, прежде чем скрытый за ширмой пациент кашлянул.  
\- Чем бы они не являлись, здесь им нас не достать.  
Мужчина говорил так, словно Наруто боялся. Но причина его молчания крылась не в страхе, а в собственных принципах. Чем больше он чувствовал себя одиноким и загнанным в угол, тем сильнее становилось ощущение, что ему есть за что бороться.  
Узумаки неслышно присел на кровать, поняв, что другой пациент бросил попытки поговорить. Стараясь отвлечься от беспокойства, парень стал рассеянно обводить пальцем контуры побелевшей отметины. Откуда вообще брались все эти неподвластные ему ощущения?  
Наруто вспомнил огромный космический корабль, плывущий по небу с мягким гулом. Техническое совершенство, какое он себе и представить не мог. В воспоминаниях вспыхнул озарённый, купающийся в нежданном солнечном свете город. Тьму смыло, как засохшую грязь с рук. Он почувствовал тот же толчок, что и тогда: будто невидимая верёвка тянула ближе, умоляя не уходить.  
Всё его существо начало гонку за воспоминаниями. Каждая деталь корабля, что он видел, каждая черта лица, спасшего ему жизнь. Слишком красив для человека, но с какой стороны ни посмотри – человек. Гладкая кожа цвета слоновой кости, на первый взгляд хрупкая и нежная, как у ребёнка. Аккуратный нос и тонкие губы, которые разъединялись и смыкались вновь, произнося на неизвестном языке:  
 _Ищиао-аномона._  
Наруто почувствовал, как губы сами по себе повторили эти слова. Ему никогда не приходилось слышать что-то подобное раньше. Парень был переводчиком и знал четыре языка. В совершенстве владел латинским – прародителем всех европейских языков. Но он не мог сопоставить услышанное ни к одному из тех, которым научился в колледже.  
Что же ему сказали тогда? Не шевелиться? Успокоиться? Что прижигание раны болезненный процесс? Или что-то совершенно другое, о чём Наруто даже и не думал? Может, имя? У пришельцев же есть имена?  
Губы парня вновь пришли в движение, перекатывая слова на языке.  
\- Ищиао-аномона, - медленно произнёс он, растягивая каждую гласную.  
Фраза несла в себе что-то доброе, он был в этом уверен. Убеждающее в том, что бояться нечего. Наруто вспомнил, как испугался тогда, почувствовав обжигающую пульсацию на коже. Интересно, о чём думал пришелец? Почему он вообще спас его? И почему так быстро ушёл, оставив одного?  
Военные.  
Видимо, спаситель узнал об их приходе. Не прошло и пары минут, как лестничная площадка заполнилась людьми с сержантом во главе. Даже воспоминания об этом лице, о ледяном взгляде вызывали у Наруто мурашки, ровно как и нынешнее место заточения. Окинув палату взглядом, Узумаки задался вопросом, как долго придётся находиться в этих четырёх стенах, продолжая помалкивать о существе, спасшем его жизнь.  
Стоит ли принять условия этих людей?  
Наруто прикусил губу. Это место не было безопасным. Одеяла больше не согревали, и теперь он ощущал лишь холод. Халат из хлопка мало чем помогал, а абсолютная стерильность комнаты давила ещё больше – парень чувствовал себя здесь нежеланным гостем. Хотя вряд ли ему полагалось чувствовать себя уютно. Узумаки выступал в роли морской свинки или мыши, чего-то такого, у кого имелись ответы, которые военные не могли найти в других источниках.  
Наруто прижал колени к груди: его опять начинала пробирать нервная дрожь. За дверью послышалась какая-то возня, после чего она открылась. На пороге показались женщина и офицер.  
Узумаки тут же вскочил на ноги; глаза заметались, переключаясь с одного вошедшего на другого. Дверь за парой захлопнулась со щелчком. Парень отступил назад. Бурлящий в крови адреналин смешался с паникой, а живот свело, когда генерал (если верить пришитому к пальто знаку отличия) встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- Это он, - коротко произнесла женщина. Наруто бросил на неё мимолётный взгляд, а после вновь переключил внимание на равнодушно стоящего мужчину. Судя по всему, увиденное его не впечатлило.  
\- Вы знаете почему находитесь здесь? – заданный таким будничным тоном вопрос, застал Наруто врасплох. Парень нахмурился. Может, таким образом офицер пытается внушить ложное чувство безопасности?  
\- Отпустите меня, - потребовал переводчик. Генерал подивился стоящими за словами пленника силе и уверенности, однако так и остался безучастно стоять на другом конце комнаты.  
\- Сможете его удерживать? – обратился он к медсестре, и Наруто засомневался, что женщине по зубам эта просьба. Так или иначе, медсестра подошла сзади и заломила его руки за спину. Теперь парень не мог пошевелиться, не ощутив при этом резкой боли, пробирающей до мозга костей.  
Генерал повторил свой вопрос, но на этот раз добавил:  
\- Нет смысла кого-либо выгораживать. Вы боитесь их?  
Наруто не ответил, молча смотря на офицера. Наверное, выражение его лица было весьма занятным, потому что генерал подошёл ближе, положил ладонь на поднос с медицинскими инструментами и начал неторопливо их перебирать. Расширитель, скальпель, упаковка стерильных салфеток… и шприц. Офицер поднял его, с удивлением отметив, что тот уже заполнен жидкостью.  
\- Ты не боишься их? – спросил он, наблюдая за Наруто сквозь разделяющую их тонкую иглу. Когда Узумаки вновь ничего не ответил, генерал подошёл ближе, в результате чего оба оказались почти нос к носу.  
Наконец, переводчик покачал головой в ответ, но его внимание тут же привлёк опустившийся на уровень живота шприц. Такая близость иглы к тоненькой робе – и сердце забилось чаще. Даже в голосе медсестры засквозил страх:  
\- Генерал Нара, - холодно, предупреждающе. Офицер брызнул немного жидкости на больничный халат Наруто, затем поднял иглу на уровень глаз, рассматривая её с лёгкой заинтересованностью. А после вновь переключился на Наруто.  
\- И это всё? Ты боишься?  
\- Я не боюсь, - с нажимом ответил парень. – По крайней мере, _их_.  
Он посмотрел генералу прямо в глаза, и в голове промелькнула мысль, что тот сейчас напоминает пришельца. Бледная кожа, красивое азиатское лицо и слишком серьёзный взгляд ясных глаз. Но перед Наруто определённо стоял человек.  
\- А может тебя пугает это место? – струйка жидкости, брызнувшая из шприца придала словам выразительности. – Я не стану над тобой смеяться.  
Интересно, но именно после этой фразы Наруто ощутил сильнейший страх, наполнивший тело. Стоящий перед ним мужчина явно отличался острым умом. Игла перед носом выступала в роли метода, а не средства достижения цели. Офицеру, казалось, даже поднадоело запугивать Узумаки и вызывать его на откровенный разговор таким образом. Но парень, сам не зная почему, вдруг начал говорить.  
\- Один из них защитил меня, - поспешно произнёс Наруто. – Я не сдам того, кто спас мне жизнь.  
На лице генерала появилось странное выражение, а за спиной переводчика резко выдохнула женщина. Хватка на руках ослабла, и Наруто воспользовался предоставленной возможностью, тут же отпрянув. Он прижался к стене словно пойманный зверь, готовый наброситься в любую секунду.  
\- Оно… _спасло_ тебя? – медсестра смотрела на него с недоверием. Парень перевёл взгляд на генерала, заметив и его сомнения.  
\- Я могу повторить это любому, - ответил переводчик, как вдруг по ту сторону двери раздался визг. Что-то разбилось, послышался шум потасовки. Кто-то закричал, и прежде чем Наруто успел спросить, что происходит, генерал оттолкнул пленника в сторону и дёрнул ручку двери.  
Женщина завизжала во всю мощь лёгких, а Узумаки забыл как дышать.  
Это был один из них.  
Высокий и неказистый, с бледной кожей и дикими глазами. Со стороны существо выглядело так, будто только что сбежало, было чем-то разгневано и хотело утолить свою жажду. Жажду того, чему Наруто не мог дать точное определение. Крови? Мести?  
Генерал Нара уже бежал по коридору, когда медсестра крикнула ему вслед:  
\- Шикамару… будь осторожен!  
Узумаки бросил взгляд в её сторону: хрупкая женщина облокотилась на стену буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от скрытого ширмой пациента. Наруто толкнул дверь, наблюдая за перемещениями существа. Оно мало походило на человека, больше напоминая передвижной скелет чего-то злого и клыкастого.  
Оно снова закричало, и Наруто обернулся, услышав как взвизгнула медсестра, нечаянно врезавшись в стол и снеся занавес. Глаза парня широко распахнулись от увиденного. Язык не поворачивался назвать «это» человеческим телом: от пациента мало что осталось.  
Лицо исказилось от ужаса и Наруто, пошатываясь, попятился назад, выходя из палаты в холл. Офицер Нара тут же прижал его к стенке, закрывая своим телом от угрозы.  
\- Не смей выходить! – прикрикнул он. Узумаки увидел существо, смотря поверх плеча мужчины.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Наруто, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
\- Очевидно же, что оно сбежало.  
Они находились в коридоре, напоминающем парню о ненавистных городских больницах. Напротив пришельца валялись тела – жертвы разбушевавшегося зверя. Несколько офицеров прятались в засаде за стенками, готовые открыть огонь. Напряжённая обстановка сводила существо с ума и оно прорывалось вперёд, разрушая дверные проёмы, всё больше и больше разочаровываясь в том, чего так и _не_ могло найти.  
Что же оно искало?  
Как ни странно, Наруто был абсолютно спокоен. Существо говорило на этом прекрасном языке, но в его голосе явно проступали полное негодование и ярость. Офицеры выкрикивали ругательства, обращаясь как к нему, так и к друг другу. Прогремел выстрел, пронзив потолок. Кто-то крикнул, что «тварь» ещё жива, но существо не было простой «тварью» - у него имелись мозги. Оно было так же умно, как и человек, и весьма изобретательно для того, кто побывал в ловушке и находился под действием успокоительных, в чём сомневаться не приходилось.  
 _Ищиао-аномона._ Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Погасла лампочка, и Узумаки знал, что это значит.  
Он поднырнул под руку Шикамару и бросился вперёд, не обращая внимания на гневные ругательства и приказы, поступающие от разбросанных по всему периметру военных. Существо обернулось: выражение чёрных блестящих глаз попеременно менялось – разорвать парня на кусочки или тщательно его рассмотреть, потакая любопытству.  
Наруто поднял руки вверх и произнёс те единственные слова, что знал на этом языке так чётко, как только мог переводчик.  
\- Ищиао-аномона.  
Пришелец уже был готов нанести удар, закричать и отнять ещё одну жизнь… Но вдруг остановился, уставившись на парня, и Наруто, немного подрагивая от такой близости, повторил фразу более твёрдым голосом:  
\- Ищиао-аномона.  
И встретился с настороженными глазами существа. Оно перевело взгляд на плечо Наруто, которое тут же вспыхнуло жаром. Узумаки прервал зрительный контакт, поняв как тихо стало в коридоре. Создавалось ощущение, что всех вмиг парализовало, и юноша не собирался упускать возможность. Он должен понять, чего хотел пришелец…  
Переводчик вдруг почувствовал себя идиотом. Спастись, разумеется.  
В конце зала, прямо за дальней дверью, Наруто увидел проблеск света. Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, он схватил пришельца за руку и рванул вперёд. Но существо не сдвинулось с места, поэтому парня отдёрнуло назад.  
\- _Давай же!_  
Он вновь потянул за руку, не обращая внимание на изучающий взгляд инопланетянина, и медленно двинулся вперёд. Офицеры были так поражены увиденным, что не могли пошевелиться, а только в страхе наблюдали за тем, как Наруто уводит существо подальше от людей, нуждающихся в медицинской помощи. От людей, которые и понятия не имели, чего парень пытается добиться.  
Поэтому Узумаки ускорил шаг, желая освободить пришельца настолько быстро, насколько это было в его человеческих силах. Ладонь сжала прохладную дверную ручку, а тело налегло на дверь, открывая. Солнечный свет коснулся кожи, и парень почувствовал себя так, словно заново родился. И отпустил чужую руку.  
\- Уходи! – громко сказал Наруто. – Давай же!  
Оно посмотрело на него с замешательством, и во взгляде промелькнуло что-то похожее на признательность, которая сменилась недоумением, стоило только глазам задержаться на отметине. Дверь позади распахнулась и кто-то дёрнул Узумаки назад. Шикамару.  
\- Какого чёрта ты…  
Но пришельца уже и след простыл. Наруто повернулся к офицеру – глаза умоляли понять. Генерал приоткрыл рот, но так и не сказал ни слова. На улицу высыпали люди, и переводчик понял, что за ним следят – неприятное нервное напряжение вернулось.  
Нара подошёл к нему ближе, как раздался вой сирен. Тогда Узумаки понял, что сделал что-то гораздо хуже простого отказа о сотрудничестве. В глазах военных он стал врагом, кем-то чужим и опасным. Тем, кто _знает_ их язык. Его поставили в один ряд с пришельцами; переводчик мог с уверенностью утверждать подобное, если отталкиваться от взглядов всего персонала: нервным, изумлённым и, главное, злобным.  
\- Вы понимаете, что сделали только что? – спросил один мужчина. Он возвышался над Наруто громадой, а отбрасываемая им длинная, широкая тень напоминала старый дуб. В его глазах отражалась дикая смесь недоверия, приправленная яростью.  
\- Я сделал то, что должен был, - ядовито отозвался Наруто.  
Глаза офицера сузились до такой степени, что было не понятно, а открыты ли они вообще, а ухмылка, скривившая рот, стала для Наруто достаточным предостережением. Юноша отступил назад, впившись ногтями в руку Шикамару, и как ни странно, почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
\- Поосторожнее, - услышал он слова генерала, однако в том, кому именно предназначалась эта фраза уверен не был. Офицер, прожигающий в парне дыры своим взглядом, хмыкнул и прикусил язык, очевидно для того, чтобы не возникло соблазна что-либо сказать. Наруто вдруг осознал, что Шикамару на его стороне. Ему действительно повезло с таким защитником.  
\- Пойдём, - сказал Нара, и прежде чем Наруто почувствовал, что его руку сжимают слишком сильно, офицер уже тащил его обратно в освещённый коридор здания. Резкий свет флуоресцентных ламп больно бил по глазам, а плиточный пол под босыми ногами был просто ледяным.  
Забавно, что он не замечал этого раньше.  
\- Куда мы… - начал Узумаки, но генерал шикнул на него, ускоряя шаг. Наруто осмотрелся, подмечая, как смотрят на него другие – будто он представлял угрозу для людей и должен быть изгнан из общества. Во взглядах сквозило предупреждение; по крайней мере именно это он ощущал на собственной шкуре. Опасность.  
То, что он сделал, усугубило ситуацию ещё больше. Парень помог одному из пришельцев сбежать, тем самым выступив против войск. Теперь он стал врагом в глазах этих людей, не смотря на то, что Наруто чувствовал – он поступил правильно.  
Грубый рывок вправо и переводчик оказался в почти пустой комнате, в которой не было ничего, кроме металлического стола, стула и наполовину наполненного стакана воды. Тот, кто раньше здесь находился, вероятнее всего выбежал на шум, бросая все свои дела. Шикамару хлопнул дверью и повернулся к Наруто с выражением на лице, близком к ярости.  
\- Расскажи мне, что знаешь, - это была не просьба, а приказ.  
Узумаки облокотился на дверь и уставился на генерала. Настроение упало. Парень не знал с чего начать, ведь он всё-таки хотел попридержать правду, не выдавая никаких важных подробностей. Однако было ли это мудрым решением в данный момент. Он чувствовал странное притяжение к человеку напротив, но всё равно что-то внутри него взывало и просило ничего не рассказывать.  
\- Я уже говорил, что один из них _спас_ меня…  
\- Мне плевать, даже если один из них попросил тебя сочетаться с ним браком, - отрезал Шикамару. Офицер стукнул кулаком по столу и металлическая поверхность отозвалась неприятным резким звуком, заставив Наруто подпрыгнуть. Хоть Узумаки и знал, что Шикамару не причинит ему вреда, но всё равно ощущал волну ярости, наполнившую комнату.  
\- Расскажи всё, что знаешь.  
Наруто замер, чуть больше откинувшись назад, выглядя при этом словно ребёнок, руку которого поймали в вазе с конфетами. Генерал продолжал прожигать в нём дыры взглядом, и было абсолютно понятно, что мужчина не позволит Наруто выйти из комнаты, пока тот _что-либо_ не скажет.  
\- Ты один из них? Знаешь, что им нужно? Опасен ли ты? Это именно то, о чём сейчас думает каждый присутствующий здесь, - почти прорычал Нара. Он принялся мерить небольшую комнату шагами, и Наруто чувствовал, что его терпение подходит к концу. – Хочешь остаться здесь навсегда? Ты хоть представляешь, что «это» за место такое? Имеешь ли ты хоть малейшее понятие о том, что они делают с такими людьми, как ты?  
\- Что значит с «людьми, как я»? – спросил Наруто. Эта фраза действительно привлекла внимание. Стоящий напротив мужчина изо всех сил пытался сохранить хладнокровие.  
\- Люди, которые лгут, знают что-то и могут быть _заражены_ , - ответил он.  
Наруто неосознанно прикрыл свой шрам свободной рукой.  
\- Я не заражён…  
Однако как бы он не отрицал это, но тот факт, что внутри него что-то поменялось имел место быть. У парня обострилась интуиция и он не мог контролировать свои эмоции; внезапно появились ощущения, которые раньше никак не проявлялись как в отношении людей, так и в отношении окружающих вещей и ситуаций.  
На лице Шикамару появилось выражение, похожее на отрицание. Но когда он заговорил, оно изменилось:  
\- Мне рассказать тебе? Что случилось с людьми, которые заразились?  
Узумаки посмотрел на него с настороженностью, сомневаясь в том, что следует говорить дальше. Шикамару приподнял бровь, анализируя, как развернутся дальнейшие события.  
\- Я могу сказать тебе что угодно и ты мне поверишь.  
Наруто покачал головой.  
\- Ты не будешь мне врать, - уверенно ответил он.  
Генерал прищурился, но тут же расслабился. Узумаки был прав. Не важно, насколько опасно выглядел офицер, он был честен. Переводчик не мог с уверенностью сказать, с чего он так думал, просто это не вызывало никаких сомнений.  
\- Их кровь может быть ядовитой, - сказал Шикамару. – Иногда, при смешивании с человеческой, всё становится слишком сложным и запутанным.  
Бровь Наруто взмыла вверх.  
\- Запутанным?  
Шикамару, казалось, немного успокоился, плюхнувшись на стоящий рядом с металлическим столом стул. Локоть соприкоснулся с холодной поверхностью, и Узумаки проследил взглядом каждый напряжённый мускул молодого тела. Генерал видел и прошёл слишком много для своего возраста. В этом они были похожи.  
\- Их кровь совершенна… - Шикамару пытался подыскать подходящие слова. – Говорят, она схожа с нашей, но без недостатков. Никаких заболеваний, вирусных инфекций, также очень сложно определить их возраст. Несколько инфицированных человек, которые вступили в контакт с их кровью, практически стали сверхлюдьми.   
Наруто взглянул на офицера, задаваясь вопросом, а могла ли его интуиция дать сбой? Может, генерал окажется двуличным джокером в итоге.  
\- Ты мне лжёшь?  
Нара нахмурился, окинув собеседника серьёзным взглядом.  
\- К чему мне выдумывать такую невероятную историю? – мужчина покачал головой, немного смутившись того, что сказал подобное столь взволнованно. – Однако не все тела способны принять изменения.  
Узумаки сразу вспомнил человека, лежащего с ним в одной палате. А так же те слова, что слышал вместе с Кибой. Он попытался в точности их повторить.  
\- _«Они все умрут, инфекция быстро распространится»_ \- вот что я слышал, - сказал переводчик. Шикамару вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
\- Слышал от кого?  
\- Не знаю. От офицеров. Кто? Кто умирает? – парень чувствовал, как внутренности окутывает паника и неуверенность, ведь он не знал истинное значение тех слов. Генерал смерил его недовольным взглядом и вздохнул.  
\- Возможно, речь шла об инопланетянах. Не все чувствуют себя хорошо здесь. Они больны, как и тот, которого тебе довелось увидеть.  
Узумаки задался вопросом, почему же так происходит, но в голову не приходило мысли лучше, чем «война миров». Если их кровь так идеальна, то, разумеется, они не могли подхватить обычную простуду.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина, и Наруто подошёл к столу, чувствуя себя ещё более уязвимым – глаза Нары продолжали что-то выискивать, _что угодно_ , пытались считать хоть какую-то крупицу информации.  
Парень вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- Я видел двоих, - сказал он, и Шикамару поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.  
\- Двоих кого? – глаза загорелись, и офицер, казалось, начал впитывать каждое слово.  
Наруто ещё раз глубоко размеренно вздохнул. Шестое чувство говорило, что этому человеку можно доверять.  
\- Двоих… пришельцев, - из его уст это слово прозвучало как-то по-детски глупо и несерьёзно, Шикамару же произносил его без особых усилий и напряжения. – Я был на работе, когда корабль накрыл город. Электричество вырубилось и всё погрузилось во тьму. В такую, что хоть глаз выколи. Я увидел огни и какие-то тени внутри них. Думаю, это могли быть их детонаторы или капсулы-кабинки, падающие с неба… - парень словно опять оказался там.  
\- Потом с внешней стороны окна появилось какое-то существо, непонятно каким образом удерживаясь на нём. Оно посмотрело мне прямо в глаза. Затем разбило стекло, и попыталось убить меня, но я убежал, - вспоминал переводчик. Он до сих пор ощущал ступени под ногами и слышал грохот сорвавшейся с петель двери.  
Шикамару слушал молча, так что Наруто продолжил:  
\- Я не обращал внимания куда именно бегу. Я должен был заметить его, но не заметил, - объяснял он, смотря генералу прямо в глаза. – Меня схватили и закрыли своим телом, и всего одним пальцем… он убил ту штуку, что за мной гналась с помощью одного-единственного пальца.  
Наруто замолчал, вспоминая руку вокруг своей талии и длинное кожаное пальто. Он всё ещё слышал хруст ломающихся костей позади и звук падения, словно по полу рассыпался картофель.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Он ударил? – Шикамару пытался собрать в уме всю картину произошедшего. Узумаки прикинул как, должно быть, звучит эта история со стороны и, положа руку на сердце, любой, не имеющих к этой ситуации никакого отношения, посмотрел бы на него как на умалишённого.  
\- Он не тронул его, - покачал головой парень. – Я точно не видел, но он поднял руку и всё выглядело так, словно моего преследователя сломали изнутри. До этого я… упал. У меня в руке застрял осколок стекла и кровь хлестала ручьём. Тогда… хороший пришелец… сказал мне эти слова – _Ищиао-аномона_. Я не знал, что они означают, но сразу расслабился, и он вылечил меня…  
Наруто показал свою руку Шикамару, который теперь смотрел на неё другими глазами. С каким-то удивлённым недоумением, уже без опаски. Теперь она приравнивалась к драгоценности, потому что пришельцы, которых все боялись, сделали человеку в какой-то мере подарок.  
\- Что случилось дальше? – спросил Нара у немного сбитого с толку Наруто.  
\- Не знаю. Он ушёл. Эвакуация здания началась с верхних этажей, так что я думаю… может, он пытался побыстрее скрыться? Прошло каких-то пару минут, как сверху начали спускаться люди. Они увидели тело и… меня… - Узумаки посмотрел Шикамару прямо в глаза. – Люди в военной форме. Я им не доверяю. Сейчас мои эмоции вытесняют всё остальное. Словно я знаю то, чего по идее не должен. Знаю, кому следует доверять, а кого опасаться.  
Нара продолжал наблюдать за ним, и парень почувствовал как потеют ладони. Он сглотнул ком в горле, генерал же вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Ты доверяешь мне?  
Наруто кивнул без промедлений.  
\- Ты хороший и честный человек. Ты бы защитил меня, хотя ты этим и так уже занимаешься. Мы чем-то похожи. В отличие от остальных, ты видишь _меня_ и слышишь то, о чём я говорю… и не боишься этого.  
Теперь Шикамару понимал больше. Парня словно окутывала невидимая дымка, которая позволяла Наруто оценивать ситуацию и понимать столько, сколько он мог выдержать. После возникшей небольшой паузы, Нара заговорил.  
\- Значит, их было двое. Тот, который тебя преследовал и тот, кто спас. Какие-то отличия между ними?  
Узумаки попытался вспомнить. Образ враждебно настроенного существа в памяти восстановить не получалось – мысли возвращались к изогнутому под странным углом телу на лестничной площадке.  
\- Внешне они ничем не отличаются… - Наруто зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить больше. – Если судить по ощущениям, тот, что меня преследовал был очень зол. Уверен, он хотел убить меня. А другой… Я чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним. И перестал бояться.  
Генерал Нара кивнул и, сцепив пальцы в замок, положил на них подбородок.  
\- Никогда раньше не слышал ничего подобного.  
Узумаки многое понял. Все на этом объекте были одержимы жутким страхом. Такие эмоции вели к поспешным выводам, и Наруто был абсолютно убеждён: если бы правительство узнало о том, что произойдёт заранее, тогда бы и не было такой всепоглощающей паники.  
Раздался стук в дверь, так что оба подскочили от неожиданности. Наруто почувствовал, как бешено забилось сердце и закипела кровь, когда Шикамару встал, направившись к двери.  
\- Опять это предчувствие, - сказал Наруто. – Интуиция. Кто бы ни стоял за этой дверью, он уже меня пугает.  
Бровь генерала поползла вверх, после чего мужчина развернулся к двери и посмотрел на ручку.  
\- Кто там?  
С той стороны послышалось какое-то движение, после чего приглушённый низкий голос спросил:  
\- Генерал Нара, вы ещё здесь?  
Узумаки почувствовал, как от этого голоса по коже побежали мурашки, но Шикамару лишь вздохнул.  
\- Всего-навсего младшее подразделение, - сказал он, открывая дверь. У Наруто не было возможности его остановить.  
В комнату вошла небольшая группа мужчин, чуть ли не сметая Шикамару на пути, прижав его к стене. Все они уставились на Наруто, упиваясь какой-то непонятной эмоцией. Нара выглянул из-за их спин, буравя мужчин яростным взглядом.  
\- Простите, но это крыло под _моим_ командованием, - заявил он. Шикамару попытался пройти вперёд, но один из мужчин встал перед ним, преграждая путь.  
\- Это может быть правдой, генерал Нара, но этот человек сейчас находится под следствием военных сил, - ответил он. Глаза Шикамару широко открылись, а затем превратились в щёлки.  
\- Он невиновен в вышеупомянутых преступлениях и должен быть освобождён, - обратился офицер к тому, что не давал пройти.  
\- Да неужели? Значит, он заговорил?  
Наруто чувствовал это – неизбежное напряжение в животе. Мужчины смотрели на него так, словно хотели причинить боль. Они собирались сделать что угодно, лишь бы заставить его признать то, что он действительно кое-что знает. Парень ощущал ненависть к себе. Они ненавидели его из-за своего страха, и переводчик почувствовал, как воздух начал выходить из него небольшими короткими порциями.  
\- Смотрите, он собирается сбежать, - сказал один из них. Наруто в недоумении поднял голову. Он и на миллиметр не сдвинулся. Военные просто искали повод. Один мужчина схватил его за руки, плотно сцепив их за спиной. Из горла парня вырвался болезненный вздох. Он немного дёрнулся вперёд, пытаясь таким образом слегка ослабить хватку, но ничего не вышло.  
\- Куда вы его ведёте? – требовательным тоном спросил Шикамару, на что офицер фыркнул.  
\- В место, где за ним будут наблюдать получше, - выплюнул он. Судя по выражению лица Нары, которое удалось заметить Наруто, генерал точно знал, что они имеют в виду. Что бы это ни было за место, там явно плохо.  
\- Кто принял такое решение? – спросил Шикамару, смотря на четверых вошедших мужчин. Никто из них, казалось, не горел желанием отвечать, но когда губы генерала вновь разомкнулись, чтобы потребовать ответ, стоящий перед ним мужчина раздражённо сказал.  
\- Глава объекта. Данзо.  
Шикамару встретился взглядом с Наруто. Офицер выглядел растерянно. Зрительный контакт продлился недолго, потому что пленника вытолкнули в коридор, минуя генерала. Переводчик обернулся, удивившись тому, что кто-то настолько спокойный и умный может быть таким подавленным.  
\- Есть два вида, - крикнул ему Наруто. – Запомни!  
Голова офицера поднялась и опустилась в нерешительном кивке. После чего чужая ладонь плотно прижалась ко рту.  
\- Держи язык за зубами, - холодно приказали ему, и Узумаки захотелось впиться в плоть зубами. И парень бы так и поступил, если бы у него было место, куда он сможет вернуться и если бы вокруг него перестали виться эти грубые солдаты.  
Вновь накатило ощущение опасности, особенно когда его вытолкнули из помещения на улицу. Начало смеркаться. Снаружи было душно и жарко, и хотя парень был одет в тоненькую больничную робу, кожа взмокла от пота.  
Узумаки слышал собственное громкое дыхание, прорывающееся сквозь сжимающую рот руку, и чувствовал как раскалённый асфальт обжигает ступни. От режущей боли из глаз брызнули слёзы, а мужчина, сжимающий его руки за спиной, даже не ускорил шаг.  
К счастью, им не пришлось долго идти. Транспорт припарковали довольно близко и Наруто знал для кого и чего он предназначался.  
\- Куда меня отправляют? – выдохнул переводчик, как только чужая холодная ладонь перестала затыкать ему рот. Мужчина предпочёл проигнорировать вопрос и, к удивлению парня, подвёл его к передней части грузовика, рывком открывая пассажирскую дверь.  
\- Залезай внутрь.  
Наруто посмотрел на сидение, затем вновь перевёл взгляд на офицера. Мужчина плотного телосложения казался взволнованным.  
\- Не волнуйся. Тебе не удастся сбежать, потому что у водителя есть разрешение на использование любых приёмов против тебя, - он подкрепил слова действием: на запястьях сомкнулись наручники. После этого, Узумаки бесцеремонно подняли в воздух и бросили на сиденья, хлопнув дверью.  
Парень попытался сесть, стало невыносимо жарко. Со лба закапал пот, а воздух был слишком сухим и горячим. Он хотел использовать влагу, скопившуюся на запястьях себе на пользу и таким образом высвободиться из наручников, но металл прилегал к коже слишком плотно. Наруто прижимался к кожаным сиденьям, которые ощущались на теле как раскалённые угли, а к бёдрам, словно смазанная горячим клеем, липла ткань халата.  
Вокруг ни звука.  
Где ходит водитель?  
Этот вопрос крутился в голове вновь и вновь, с каждым новым вдохом и выдохом. Воздух в салоне застоялся, а тело было мокрым и липким. Он ещё раз втянул в лёгкие кислород, но воздух казался слишком плотным. По шее растекалась тяжесть, от жары клонило в сон. Пот стекал по спине ручьями, капал с неприкрытой кожи.  
\- Чёрт, - пробормотал Наруто, закрывая глаза в попытке сосредоточиться. Вероятно, это была своеобразная месть. Офицеры специально посадили его на передние сиденья. Жара, вместо прохладного кузова без окон. Всё его существо оцепенело, в горле пересохло, и парень задался вопросом, неужели он умрёт от удушья и после всего пережитого его концом станет тепловой удар.  
Узумаки уже почти сдался, когда в салон ворвалась волна тёплого воздуха, обдавая ветерком всё тело. Он принялся глотать воздух так, будто никогда прежде не пробовал на вкус что-то более ценное, и повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с глазами мужчины, который, по всей видимости, являлся водителем.  
Или, если говорить точнее, встречаясь взглядом с одним глазом.  
У мужчины были седые волосы, хотя вряд ли он был старше тридцати, и его левый глаз прикрывала плотная повязка. Он забрался внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Йо, - бровь Наруто вскинулась вверх, услышав слетевшее с губ водителя приветствие.  
Узумаки промолчал и просто смотрел на мужчину, желая почувствовать нечто большее, чем беспокойство. Грузовик пришёл в движение через несколько минут, оставляя гигантский комплекс позади. Наруто продолжал наблюдать за водителем с подозрением, пока мужчина протяжно не вздохнул.  
\- Ты заставляешь меня нервничать, - сказал он, единственным глазом отметив, как вспыхнул парень.  
\- Кто вы? – переводчик не знал, почему с губ слетели именно эти слова, но чувствовал, что всё делает правильно. Этот человек не вызывал у него никаких эмоций: ни позитивных, ни негативных. Как будто тот был совершенно заурядным, только в форме тех, кому Наруто не мог доверять.  
Мужчина нахмурился и наклонился, чтобы включить кондиционер.  
\- Тебе некого бояться, - ответил он.  
Но Наруто пугался именно из-за того, что _ничего_ не чувствовал по отношению к нему.  
\- Я на твоей стороне, - сказал водитель. – Меня зовут Какаши.  
Узумаки всё так же молчал, прижимаясь к двери. Он пытался отсесть как можно дальше от человека, сидящего буквально в метре от него самого. Вряд ли Какаши был ему врагом, но быть в чём-то абсолютно уверенным сейчас не представлялось возможным.  
\- Видимо, ты понравился тому, кто исцелил твои раны, - продолжал водитель. Грузовик завернул за угол, выезжая на шоссе. Наруто посмотрел на свою руку – розоватая метка на коже никуда не делась.  
\- Как вы…  
\- Узнал? Об этом все знают. Конечно, они и понятия не имеют, что пришелец тебя исцелил, но опять-таки, что бы это ещё могло значить? – на этот раз он смерил парня скептичным взглядом. – Что один из них решил попрактиковаться в декоративно-прикладном искусстве на плече?  
Наруто почувствовал покалывание метки и прижал к ней ладонь, что привлекло внимание Какаши.  
\- На что похожи твои ощущения?  
Парень бросил на мужчину недоверчивый взгляд. Прошла примерно минута, прежде чем он ответил.  
\- Немного щекотно.  
Водитель кивнул, вздохнув.  
\- Я так и думал.  
Наруто стукнулся щекой об окно пассажирской двери, когда Какаши резко свернул с шоссе, ведя монстроподобный автомобиль по просёлочной дороге. Так значит, остались и такие. Узумаки не привык к подобной тряске, к тому же у него онемели ноги. Он хотел выразить своё недовольство взглядом, но Какаши снова заговорил.  
\- Знаешь, так будет всегда. Когда он будет звать тебя.  
Узумаки начало казаться, что этот человек сходит с ума.  
\- О чём вы говорите?  
Грузовик ехал вниз по длинной заброшенной дороге, а выражение лица водителя оставалось равнодушным.  
\- Ты связан с ним. Вот как это работает. Таким же образом это воздействовало и на меня.  
Глаза Наруто широко распахнулись, и рот сам собой открылся.  
\- Что вы…  
\- Надеюсь, тебе повезёт больше, - прервал Какаши, печально улыбнувшись. – Я отвезу тебя обратно в город.  
Тема разговора так внезапно сменилась, что Наруто потребовалось время, чтобы остановить поток мыслей и переключиться со «связи», о которой говорил Какаши, на то, почему они возвращаются на место, где всё началось.  
\- Они хотят, чтобы вы привели меня обратно? – медленно спросил парень, думая о военных, отправивших за ним грузовик. Если мужчина ответит утвердительно, тогда нужно задуматься о побеге.  
\- Зависит от того, кого ты подразумеваешь, - вместо ответа сказал Какаши. Тропинка изогнулась, выходя к шоссе и напоминая Наруто радугу. Узкая и изогнутая, на том конце которой виднелся безжизненный город, холодный и мрачный без своего обычного транспортного движения и пешеходов, - Если ты имел в виду военнослужащих, то – нет.  
Узумаки вплотную придвинулся к двери, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть свой дискомфорт.  
\- Тогда… кто? Пришельцы?  
Он начал думать, что ему в любом случае следует сбежать.  
Какаши фыркнул.  
\- Да. _Пришельцы_ , как ты деликатно выразился.  
Наруто приподнял бровь.  
\- А как _ещё_ их можно назвать?  
Водитель молчал с добрую минуту, прежде чем сказал с некоторым снисхождением:  
\- Будь я на твоём месте, то почитал бы книгу, а лучше парочку. История творит чудеса относительно диковин будущего.  
Узумаки было нечего ответить на это. Во всяком случае, уверенность в том, что он находится в машине с чокнутым, да не просто чокнутым, а ещё и начитанным, только укрепилась. И как бы парень не ценил бесплатную поездку до города (а он обязательно найдёт то существо, что спасло ему жизнь), переводчик начал понимать, что психическое здоровье (а, возможно, и жизнь) стоит намного дороже.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вы разрешили мне выйти здесь, пожалуйста, - сказал Наруто, смотря прямо перед собой – город стал гораздо ближе. Узумаки говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Остаток пути парень может преодолеть пешком и перспектива остаться один на один с собой его вполне устраивала.  
Однако Наруто не ожидал услышать смех на свою просьбу. Он повернул голову, чтобы получше разглядеть сидящего рядом человека и удивился ещё больше, увидев, что Какаши настроен серьёзнее, чем он сам.  
\- Лучше не стоит, малыш. Если тебя снова поймают, начнётся тот ещё хаос.  
Узумаки нахмурился.  
\- Почему? Из-за этого? – ловко извернувшись, он дотронулся до отметины на плече. Кожа словно воспалилась на том месте. – Это же просто шрам, так? – он сам не верил в свои слова, но надеялся, что если голос будет звучать достаточно убедительно, то Какаши отпустит его.  
\- Так? – вопрос на самом деле был совсем не обязателен. Скорее, он прозвучал риторически. Мужчина задумался на секунду, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- Это герб. Знак собственности. Даже если люди не понимают, что происходит, они достаточно умны, чтобы сложить кусочки паззла воедино, – он указал на корабль, который по-прежнему парил над самыми высокими небоскрёбами. Наруто перевёл свой взгляд туда, куда указывал Какаши.  
Переводчик не замечал его раньше, поэтому сейчас чувствовал себя идиотом. На выдвижном металлическом заслоне в нижней части красовались два символа: один напоминал Наруто лист, а другой закручивался наподобие спирали – копия рисунка-шрама у него на плече.  
С губ сорвалось лишь одно слово.  
\- Собственность…?  
Значит, Узумаки испытывал подобные эмоции только потому, что он _принадлежит_ тому, кто спас его? Получается, парень ему должен?  
\- Не многим выпадает возможность стать частью всего этого, - как-то безрадостно произнёс Какаши. – Хотя не мне давать ответы на все вопросы…  
И всё. Дальше поездка проходила в тишине, и даже когда у Наруто возникало желание что-то спросить, он прикусывал язык. Узумаки чувствовал себя ребёнком – в голове рождались всё новые вопросы, только не хватало смелости, чтобы их озвучить. Если Какаши не мог снабдить его необходимыми сведениями, то кто тогда мог?  
Шоссе поднырнуло вниз, сменяясь широкой автострадой, и резкая смена света и тени вырвало переводчика из его мыслей. Взгляд, приклеенный к окну в задумчивом созерцании, теперь устремился вперёд. Город становился всё больше.  
Ладони вспотели, когда они начали подъезжать ближе к огромному кораблю. Он выглядел так же, как парень и запомнил: изогнутый кусок металла с опоясывающими будто виноградная лоза проводами, болтающихся внизу. Глаза выхватили единственно знакомый символ. Тот, что схож с отметиной на его плече. Наруто вновь попытался сконцентрироваться на своих ощущениях.  
Когда ничего путного из этого не вышло, он просто скользнул взглядом дальше, глаз зацепился за одну деталь корабля, которую парень раньше не замечал. Впрочем, как и огромные чёрные панели, которые блестели в ярких лучах солнца вверху корабля. Парень задался вопросом, питается ли летательный аппарат от солнечной энергии, но тут же отмёл эту идею, ведь машине как-то удавалось парить в воздухе всю ночь.  
Прежде ему никогда не доводилось лицезреть подобное и вряд ли удастся подобрать правильные слова для описания. Интересно, сможет ли он запомнить каждую деталь, если сосредоточится изо всех сил. Становилось страшно от осознания, что, как и всё в нашей жизни, с каждым днём этот миг будет потихоньку стираться из памяти, пока не станет лишь блёклым воспоминанием.  
Эта мысль действительно пугала. Какаши говорил, что Узумаки стал _частью_ этого, чем бы _«это»_ не являлось. Но Наруто хотел получить всё здесь и сейчас, он не боялся. Парень запутался, но даже вся неопределённость ситуации не могла погасить те эмоции, что он испытывал. В животе будто порхали бабочки, которые давали постоянный заряд энергии и заставляли подниматься волоски на руках. Наруто словно был опьянён.  
И просто _зна_ л.  
Откуда?  
Ему даже никогда не нравились научно-фантастические фильмы и он мог припомнить лишь одну-единственную книгу по такой тематике, которую им задавали читать в школе. Узумаки не отличался богатым воображением и не мог вспомнить ни одной компьютерной игры, которая хотя бы приблизительно соответствовала тому, что сейчас находилось у него перед глазами.  
Нет, это совсем другое. Всё дело было в отметине. Она тянула его в разных направлениях, поэтому все мысли и чувства смешивались и путались. Он это _знал_.  
Так что же это всё значит?  
Отражение проводов корабля исчезло с освещённого солнцем лобового стекла грузовика. Наруто сжал под собой сидение с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
\- Успокойся, - посоветовал Какаши. – Мы увидим их вечером.  
Узумаки не знал, что ему на это ответить, потому что не мог понять, с чего начал так волноваться. Напоминало сдачу экзаменов в колледже. Когда ответ вертится на языке, но дать правильную формулировку не можешь. Словно подсказка долбит по черепной коробке, но чем сильнее пытаешься вспомнить и соединить кусочки воедино, тем быстрее растворяется эта крупица подсказки, будто её и вовсе не существовало.  
\- Куда они? – парень был не доволен тем, как прозвучал его вопрос. Так, как если бы он был маленьким ребёнком: с нетерпеливыми, требовательными нотками. Он подобрался к ним так близко, что просто не мог спокойно усидеть на месте. Ладони вновь сжали кресло, пытаясь таким образом хоть немного сбросить странное напряжение, бурлящее в крови.  
Казалось, Какаши призадумался на минутку, прежде чем свернуть за угол, в район, где Наруто доводилось быть раз или два за всю свою жизнь. Здесь находились несколько бизнес-зданий и правительственные учреждения, неподалеку от здания конгресса располагался небольшой торговый райончик и библиотека немного южнее отсюда. Грузовик остановился, двигатель продолжал гудеть, пока переводчик продолжал тупо сидеть в салоне автомобиля посреди заброшенной улицы.  
\- Днём бояться нечего, - наконец, сказал Какаши. – Они предпочитают действовать ночью. Когда зайдёт солнце, нас найдут.  
От этой фразы у Наруто по спине пробежал холодок, а от всплывшего в голове образа Носферату в жилах застыла кровь. Чувствуя себя немного по-дурацки из-за сравнения пришельцев с вампирами, Узумаки кивнул, соглашаясь с тем, что сказал Какаши. Мужчина смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, после чего прочистил горло.  
\- Мне нужно избавиться от грузовика. Когда люди с военной базы поймут, что одного не хватает, они начнут поиски… - он осмотрелся, вероятно, раздумывая о том, куда бы деть машину. – Здесь есть несколько магазинов, так что можешь пока привести себя в порядок. Ты же не собираешься от меня сбежать?  
Наруто вдруг почувствовал насколько грязным и потным был больничный халат и только кивнул.  
\- Я не уйду. Мне нужно встретиться с ним ещё раз, - заявил парень. Слова потерялись на сильном эмоциональном фоне. Какаши даже странно на него посмотрел.  
\- Хорошо, - водитель наклонился к Наруто и нагнул парня для того, чтобы высвободить его запястья из наручников. Узумаки заметил браслет на руке мужчины, когда тот откинулся на спинку сиденья; на нём болтались несколько ключей. Наруто задумался, как он не заметил этого раньше, но его мыслительный процесс прервали.  
\- Выходи из машины. Позже встречаемся здесь.  
Переводчик кивнул и открыл дверь. Он выскользнул из грузовика, убедившись, что роба прикрывает как можно больше кожи, насколько это вообще было возможно. Какаши кашлянул, привлёкая к себе его внимание, и Узумаки обернулся, вопросительно выгнув бровь.  
\- Возвращайся до наступления темноты, - сказал мужчина и Наруто кивнул, гадая, что ещё его держит.  
Взревел мотор, и парень захлопнул за собой дверь. Он провожал машину взглядом, пока та не скрылась из виду. На лбу выступили капли пота, прямо над его головой припекало солнце. Ступни обжёг горячий асфальт, так что парень запрыгал с ноги на ногу.  
Отбрасываемая кораблём тень простиралась слишком далеко, не смотря на то, что сам он летел довольно низко. Наруто смотрел на парящую машину, прислушивался к гулу двигателей: тихий скрип ослабленных болтов и изношенного металла. Сливаясь с порывами горячего ветра, эти звуки походили на волшебную песню.  
Больше не в состоянии терпеть невыносимое жжение в стопах, Наруто повернулся к ряду дорогих магазинов, которые были по карману только бизнесменам и политическим деятелям. Парень вздохнул, не зная, что именно ему нужно. Возможно, стоит переодеться и сходить в библиотеку, тогда время пролетит незаметно и наступит долгожданный вечер.


	3. Глава 3

Наруто нашёл всё необходимое в первом попавшемся магазине. Он не ожидал, что проникнуть внутрь будет настолько легко, но, видимо, люди так испугались внезапной эвакуации, что забыли запереть двери. Разумеется, ему грех было жаловаться. Наруто нужна была нормальная одежда, а не больничный, пропитанный потом, грязный халат, в котором и человеком себя не чувствуешь.  
Подхватив пару джинсов из аккуратно сложенной стопки рядом с кассовым аппаратом, Наруто прошёл вглубь магазина, минуя комнату отдыха для сотрудников и подсобку. И только после этого увидел, наконец, то, что искал. Даже без самой ванны или чего-то такого, что хотя бы отдалённо привносило домашний уют, уборная пришлась весьма кстати.  
Из крана в ладони плеснула горячая вода. После нескольких дней, проведённых без водных процедур, он принялся усиленно мыть руки, пока не покраснела кожа. Наруто умыл лицо и провёл мокрыми пальцами по волосам, расчёсывая спутавшиеся пряди. Ощущение стекающей по коже воды принесло долгожданное чувство облегчения. Приведя себя в порядок, он надел свежие джинсы и вернулся обратно в магазин.  
В комнате отдыха он обнаружил автомат с закусками. Желудок свело от одной только мысли о еде. Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, когда он ел в последний раз? Наруто не мог вспомнить. Как и то, когда в последний раз что-либо пил. Автомат был напичкан бутылками с родниковой водой, упаковками с вяленым мясом, чипсами, пончиками и конфетами. От внезапного осознания голода Наруто почувствовал слабость. А когда понял, что у него нет ни копейки в кармане, ситуация показалось ничем иным, как чьей-то злой шуткой.  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, он заозирался по сторонам, проверяя свою удачливость: может, какой-нибудь работник оставил хоть что-нибудь перед уходом. Наруто повезло. На полу рядом с холодильником валялся рюкзак, и Узумаки, отбросив какие-либо манеры, оказался рядом с ним в мгновение ока.  
Внутри лежал ноутбук и несколько тетрадей, что навевало на мысль о том, что хозяином ранца был студент. Наруто начал копаться в сумке, аккуратно складывая содержимое на стол из вишнёвого дерева. И немного разнервничался, вытащив последний предмет – бумажник. Из него выглядывали краешки рваных чеков. В животе забурчало.  
Наруто зажмурил глаза и мысленно попросил прощения, выуживая несколько долларов, после чего засунул их в машину. Выпив бутылку воды и разделавшись с пачкой пончиков, он не почувствовал себя сытым, однако энергии немного прибавилось.  
Новообретённая сила повела его исследовать остальную часть магазина, собирая всё, что может пригодиться в будущем. Узумаки решил взять рюкзак, пообещав самому себе, что когда-нибудь обязательно его вернёт. Надев футболку, Наруто стал набивать сумку другими рубашками и вещами, лежавшими на полках, надеясь на то, что собирает только то, что ему действительно пригодится. Наруто не имел и малейшего понятия о том, во что может вылиться встреча с инопланетянами, а значит, он должен быть готов ко всему. Или хотя бы думать, что хорошо подготовлен.  
На витрине недалеко от кассы лежало множество перочинных ножей. Вспомнив существо, которое чуть его не убило, Наруто выбрал для себя один набор. Так же магазин пестрел витринами с импортными кроссовками, и Наруто как-то сразу почувствовал, как же холодно босым ногам. Понимая, что обувь необходима, он сделал усилие над собой и выбрал самую неприметную пару, надеясь на то, что эта простота облегчит совесть, ведь он крал.  
В синеву неба добавились оранжевые краски, и Узумаки понял, что пора уходить. До захода солнца оставался ещё час, поэтому, с прилегающим к спине рюкзаком, он решил ещё немного побродить по городу, пока на улицах безопасно.  
Он не заметил грузовика Какаши, поэтому решил, что у него осталось время в запасе. Ещё одним знаком послужила большая стрелка, указывающая направление к библиотеке. Наруто решил пойти у неё на поводу, стараясь передвигаться только в тени, избегая прямых солнечных лучей. Даже несмотря на то, что день сменялся вечером, солнце до сих пор нещадно палило.  
В этой части города оказалось не так много машин. Наоборот было даже как-то пусто. Наруто чувствовал себя так, будто остался совершенно один в огромном городе, хотя и знал, что где-то бродит и Какаши. И эта мысль заставила задуматься о том, где же пришельцы скрываются в течение дня и почему предпочитают показываться только ночью.  
Указатель не соврал, библиотека действительно была близко: зажатая между двумя большими зданиями, которые Наруто интерпретировал как судебные. Он медленно шёл вперёд, с каждым шагом запрокидывая голову назад. Здание было просто чарующе огромным, и в то же самое время от него веяло холодом и недружелюбием.  
Наруто начал подниматься по ступеням, продолжая любоваться архитектурой: белоснежное здание с продуманными до каждой детали колоннами и мраморными плитами. Всё это придавало конструкции сходство с римскими святилищами. Но, так или иначе, от библиотеки разило холодом. И пустотой.   
Вокруг здания гулял ветер, будто это место пустовало больше пары дней, и хотя день выдался жарким, с дверей дул сильный сквозняк. Шестое чувство заставило Наруто остановиться. Сердце ускорило ритм. Новообретённая интуиция снова дала о себе знать, и он невольно задался вопросом, а не поджидает его что-то внутри?  
 _"Они предпочитают ночь."_  
От слов Какаши легче не становилось, а от ощущения надвигающейся опасности скрутило живот. Рука скользнула в карман и сжала спрятанный ножик. Наруто сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил идти вперёд.  
\- И зачем я туда иду? – спросил он самого себя. Узумаки чувствовал себя героем фильмов ужасов, ведь те шли навстречу опасности, когда могли просто развернуться и уйти от греха подальше. Но вместе с этим он испытывал те же эмоции, что и они – невероятное по своей силе любопытство и странное удовлетворение от щекочущего нервы страха. Казалось, будто его ведёт неведомая сила, хотя Наруто прекрасно осознавал, что это не так.  
Он вошёл внутрь. Несмотря на отсутствие движения воздуха, несло затхлостью и холодом. Наруто посещал эту библиотеку лишь однажды, когда ему понадобилась копия «Одиссеи» Гомера на латинском языке, но в тот раз его ждало разочарование – кто-то уже её забрал.  
Он оказался в коридоре – просторной комнате, от которой паутинками шли разветвления в другие помещения. Двери лифтов по центру были распахнуты, а на полу, у стойки библиотекаря валялись листы бумаги. В помещении царила тьма, за исключением тоненьких струек света, проникающих из окон, расположенных вдоль стен верхних этажей.  
Он избегал этих просветов, держась в тени и беззвучно крадясь по гладкому полу в своей новой обуви. Наруто был благодарен за то, что ничего не скрипело под ногами. Услышав какой-то звук, он тут же остановился и прислушался.  
Он слышал звук падающих на пол книг, шуршание страниц и чьё-то бормотание.  
Уголки губ Наруто поползли вниз. Интересно, какой пришелец будет рыться в разделе с фантастикой. Мысль о существе с упоением читающим «Гарри Поттера» едва ли не заставила его разразиться смехом. Узумаки оказался в сложной ситуации, поэтому то, что он почувствовал внезапный приступ веселья могло говорить лишь о том, что он теряет бдительность или начинает сходить с ума.  
Наруто пошёл на звук, натягивая лямки рюкзака, тем самым прижимая тот вплотную к спине. Пытаясь скрыться в тени полок и обойти любые источники света, Наруто чувствовал себя неопытным Джеймсом Бондом. Грохот становился всё сильнее с продвижением к отделу фантастики, пока он не услышал его совсем рядом с собой.  
Он посмотрел в щель между двумя ужастиками для подростков в поисках источника шума. К его удивлению, тут же стало тихо.  
Пробудившийся ранее страх теперь просто разгонял нервные импульсы по всему телу, Узумаки чувствовал себя так, словно попал под прицел внимательных глаз. В конце прохода он заметил брошенную книгу, корешок которой пострадал при столкновении с мраморным полом. Наруто пошёл по направлению к ней и, стараясь унять судорожное дыхание, заглянул за стеллаж, чтобы проверить, не ушло ли существо.  
Однако кроме разбросанных книг и опустевших полок ничего не было.  
В ушах отдавался бешеный ритм сердца. Оно стучало так громко, что у Наруто даже не оставалось сомнений в том, что кто бы здесь не находился, он тоже слышит его стук. Юноша не мог мыслить ясно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы продумать следующий ход, поэтому просто тупо стоял. Волосы приподнялись на затылке от ощущения того, что кто-то, нет, скорее _что-то_ наблюдало за каждым его движением.  
 _«И зачем я только сюда пришёл…»_  
Наруто вытащил из набора один нож, готовясь защищаться. Воздух в комнате будто стал тяжелее, как знак того, что вот-вот должно что-то произойти. Скоро, совсем скоро развернётся битва.  
Больше не в состоянии задерживать дыхание, Наруто выдохнул. Лёгкие тут же болезненно потянуло из-за прилива долгожданного кислорода. Узумаки повернул голову, смотря поверх небольшой кучи сваленных книг, но вдруг почувствовал, будто кто-то практически заглядывает ему через плечо.  
На него уставились два больших настороженных глаза.  
Наруто не слишком мужественно вскрикнул и отпрыгнул назад, врезавшись в книжный стеллаж со свойственной ему неуклюжестью. Из горла вырвался болезненный стон, несмотря на то, что рюкзак смягчил падение. Он пытался встать, однако над ним уже нависла тень.  
Наруто выбросил руку с ножом вперёд, но холодные пальцы сжались на его запястье.  
\- Тебя не учили, что в библиотеках нужно вести себя тихо?  
Чёрные пятна, что танцевали перед глазами Наруто с момента падения, вмиг исчезли, глаза привыкли к скудному освещению. Над ним стоял не пришелец, а мужчина. А если точнее, то старик с длинными неровными прядями седых волос, кое-где седина разбавлялась тёмно-серым. Он выглядел раздражённым, и пока Узумаки думал, что бы ему на это ответить, мужчина дёрнул его на себя, поставив на ноги.  
\- И ради Бога спрячь это нелепое оружие, - старик отпустил его руку, и нож вдруг действительно показался жалким. К Наруто вернулся дар речи, однако теперь он не знал, что сказать. Пожилой мужчина развернулся и ушёл, надо сказать, не по годам резво.  
Обогнув угол ближайшего стеллажа с книгами, Наруто увидел, как тот вскарабкался на лестницу, прислонённую к высокому забитому романами шкафу, и начал скидывать книги на пол. Наруто пришлось отойти, дабы избежать травмы головы.  
\- Любопытные дети снуют вокруг с ножами, будто это _игрушки_ , - бормотал мужчина. Наруто окинул помещение взглядом, прежде чем переключить внимание обратно на пожилого человека.  
\- Гм, - Узумаки сомневался, как лучше к нему обратиться, потому что сейчас тот очень напоминал сумасшедшего. – Что вы делаете?  
Старик скинул пять книг с полки и посмотрел вниз – широкое плечо скрывало нижнюю часть лица, поэтому виднелись только суженные в раздражении глаза.  
\- А на что это похоже? Я избавляюсь от того, чем _они_ могут воспользоваться! – за разъяснением последовал ещё один взмах руки. Наруто пришлось отскочить, дабы избежать приземления книги на свою голову.  
Затем он посмотрел под ноги, слегка отпихивая в сторону носком кроссовка сборник вампирских историй.  
\- И зачем им сдались эти сказки? – фыркнул он.  
Старик продолжил расчищать себе путь, лестница под ним опасно накренилась. Вниз полетели ещё несколько томов.  
\- Мы писали о них почти в каждой современной фантастической книге. Это всё нужно сжечь… - проворчал он.  
Из истории Наруто помнил, что последнее сожжение книг стало не лучшим решением для человечества, поэтому он просто уставился на мужчину, не зная, что можно на это ответить.  
\- Кто ты такой, парень? – нараспев спросили его, но когда Наруто вновь перевёл на старика взгляд, тот не спешил уделить ему особое внимание. Его больше волновали забитые книгами полки, нежели выражение лица Узумаки.  
\- Наруто, - тихо ответил он, не переставая оглядываться на возможное присутствие того, кто ещё мог услышать шум, поднятый пожилым мужчиной. – А _вы_ кто?  
Старик что-то недовольно пробурчал себе под нос, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Джирайя. В этой куче есть и мои книги, так что не тебе читать мне нотации.  
Наруто слышал о том, что все писатели немного чудаковатые, но этот человек, определённо вносил в это понятие собственную лепту.  
\- Извините, - Наруто едва не закричал – у его ног приземлилось несколько увесистых книг.  
Пожилой мужчина прекратил свои манипуляции и раздражённо на него посмотрел.  
\- Что?  
Наруто глубоко вдохнул, решив отставить гордость в сторону. Он хотел послушать, что ещё может сказать сумасшедший мужчина, а затем сопоставить с тем, что слышал от Какаши.  
\- Вы сказали, что мы писали о них почти в каждой книге, - Наруто подобрал томик о вампирах, смерив тот скептичным взглядом. – Честно говоря, не думаю, что здесь можно вычитать какую-либо информацию об инопланетянах.  
На несколько секунд повисла абсолютная тишина, хотя Узумаки показалось, что прошла чуть ли не целая жизнь. Затем пожилой мужчина запрокинул голову и разразился смехом. Он начал спускаться по ступеням, продолжая смеяться – глаза стали влажными от слёз, хотя Наруто и не понимал, что же такого смешного он сказал. Когда стопы старика коснулись пола, он, наконец, смог совладать с приступом веселья.  
\- Думаешь, они инопланетяне? – спросил он, но Наруто понял, что вопрос скорее был риторическим. – Все ответы находятся здесь, - Джирайя сделал широкий жест рукой, - но в наше время люди слишком заняты, чтобы уделить чтению свободную минуту.  
Он на мгновение замолк, погрузившись в собственные мысли, а может, вспомнив что-то. Когда же он вновь вернулся в реальность, то схватил Наруто за руку и потянул в проход между стеллажами, подводя Наруто к той единственной секции, которую он посещал, когда приходил сюда однажды.  
\- Хотя вряд ли ты умеешь читать на языке-прародителе западных, - начал Джирайя, но Наруто его прервал:  
\- Я могу читать на латыни.  
Мужчина смерил его полным недоверия взглядом, прежде чем продолжить:  
\- Книги древних философов поведают тебе обо всём. Легенды, которые делают из нас то, чем мы являемся. Всё это написано здесь.  
Джирайя сорвал книгу с полки, смотря на ту с таким воодушевлением, словно никогда прежде не читал её сам. Обложка была простой, а заголовок, написанный на латыни, указывал на собрание сочинений Платона.  
\- Всё написано здесь? – с сомнением протянул Наруто. – Не то, что я сомневаюсь в ценности его произведений, однако их значение несколько изменилось на сегодняшний день.  
Старик по имени Джирайя смерил его неодобрительным взглядом.  
\- Те, кто смотрят глазами – слепы.  
Узумаки фыркнул:  
\- Это сказал Сократ, а не Платон, - и вновь перевёл взгляд на обложку.  
\- А разве Платон не был его приближённым учеником? – сказал Джирайя так, словно его оскорбили. Он не просто так отвечал вопросом на вопрос, он хотел достучаться до Наруто. Хотел, чтобы юноша вылез за пределы рамок, в которые сам себя загнал и даже не подозревал об этом. – Читай.  
В голове пронеслась смутная мысль, а не читал ли он этого раньше. Наруто чувствовал, что начинает раздражаться. Он знал, что все истории эти родились из мифов Древней Греции, но в современном обществе они выступали только в качестве философских умозаключений или моральных заповедей.  
\- Это лишь вымысел, - заявил Наруто, продолжая смотреть на книгу так, будто она ничего собой не представляла. Джирайя сузил глаза и нахмурился, Наруто тем временем продолжил. – Они могут отражать общество, но сами произведения всё по-прежнему остаются выдумкой.  
\- Всё это могло бы происходить на самом деле, Наруто. В этом вся фишка.  
Наруто ссутулился и передёрнул плечами, выказывая недовольство.  
\- И что? Это мифы. Единственное, что можно из них почерпнуть – мораль.  
\- Как тебя вообще приняли на курс философии? Мифы должны на чём-то строиться, отталкиваться от большего. Ты так не считаешь?  
Наруто поймал себя на ощущении, что он вдруг вернулся в класс философии, рассуждая о тех вещах, которые не доказаны.  
\- Люди создали религию и законы, а не Бог.  
\- Я не говорю о Боге, - сверкнул глазами Джирайя. – Я говорю о _богах_. Во множественном числе.  
Часть мозга, отвечающая за логику, призывала его вернуть книгу на полку и просто уйти. Он абсолютно не понимал, о чём говорит этот человек. Однако была и другая часть его личности, менее известная и понятная для него самого, но из-за неё Узумаки не мог и с места сдвинуться.  
О _чём_ он?  
\- Вы верите в то, что их много, - наконец, произнёс Наруто, пытаясь разобраться в словах более опытного человека. Джирайя немного успокоился, видимо поняв, что Наруто начал к нему прислушиваться.  
\- Когда-то в это верили все люди.  
Наруто нахмурился.  
\- Сейчас люди думают иначе и верят в существование только _одного_.  
\- Не все люди, - пояснил Джирайя, - но достаточно.  
После чего прижал книгу к груди Наруто, поэтому у того не осталось другого выбора, кроме как обхватить её руками.  
\- Здесь написано кое-что важное. Прочитай книгу.  
После этого старик вновь начал скидывать книги на пол так, словно они были бесполезным мусором. Наруто бросил взгляд на сборник сочинений в своих руках и вдруг почувствовал холодок, поняв, насколько темно стало в комнате.  
\- Солнце уже зашло? – он перевёл взгляд на декоративные окна вверху. Света явно стало меньше.  
Мужчина хмыкнул, продолжая рыться на стеллаже с книгами на латыни.  
\- Почти. Я дал тебе то, что было нужно, так что можешь уходить, - сказал он, как отрезал.  
Джирайя вёл себя так, будто времени, чтобы уничтожить все книги оставалось всего ничего и, честно говоря, у Наруто уже закончились силы, чтобы ещё пытаться его остановить.  
Узумаки уже послушно развернулся, когда его внимание привлекла тень, и он в страхе попятился назад. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Наруто облегчённо выдохнул, поняв, что это Какаши. Однако паника накатила с новой силой, когда он осознал, что возможно, потерял счёт времени.  
\- Уже ночь? – спросил он. Какаши покачал головой, но лицо его вдруг помрачнело. Наруто заметил это и насторожился сам. – Что случилось?  
Но Какаши его проигнорировал, нахмурив брови и сосредоточив всё внимание на Джирайе. Взгляд Наруто перескакивал с одного мужчины на другого, казалось, температура в помещении упала на несколько градусов.  
\- У вас есть один, - наконец, произнёс Какаши, и от этого тона у Наруто кровь застыла в жилах. Что есть у Джирайи?  
Старик фыркнул:  
\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
Какаши прошёл мимо Наруто, и Узумаки впервые увидел какой он, когда сердится. Он держал в руке что-то подозрительно напоминающее клочок ткани, но при таком освещении было сложно утверждать это наверняка.  
\- Где? – спросил Какаши таким тоном, который ясно давал понять – лучше всё рассказать. Наруто перевёл неуверенный взгляд на Джирайю. Тот прищурился.  
\- А тебе-то что? Разве ты не охотник? Я чувствую их запах на тебе, запах их крови.  
У Наруто перехватило дыхание, но задать какой-либо вопрос ему не дали – Какаши бросился вперёд и вцепился в отвороты рубашки старика.  
\- Где? – яростно прорычал он.  
Джирайя не выглядел напуганным. Он не отвёл взгляда от Какаши, лицо же вообще выражало скуку. Пожилой мужчина кивнул в сторону затемнённого коридора, и в считанные секунды хватка Какаши исчезла. Наруто поспешил в том же направлении, которое указал старик, но оглянулся назад – Джирайи уже и след простыл.  
\- Кака…  
\- Помолчи минуту, - отрезал тот совсем недружелюбным тоном. Было так темно, что Наруто абсолютно ничего не видел, поэтому неудивительно, что когда Какаши остановился, Узумаки в него врезался.  
\- Чёрт, - услышал Наруто его шёпот.  
\- Не понимаю, что происходит, - пробормотал Узумаки, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте. Он вытянул руку и пошарил по сторонам в надежде наткнуться на какую-либо опору, на то, что поможет ему осознать своё положение. Однако, по всей видимости, рядом ничего подобного не находилось. За исключением Какаши, который схватил его за руку и дёрнул вперёд.  
\- Развяжи это, - сказал он, положив его ладонь на что-то напоминающее верёвку. Тонкое и расслаивающееся… грубые нити под пальцами. Как только Какаши убрал свою ладонь с его руки, Наруто прошёлся по всей длине верёвки, пытаясь найти узел. Сатиновая ткань была тёплой, а когда он нащупал узел, почувствовал, как ткань поднялась и опустилась.  
Наруто отпрянул назад.  
\- Та… там что, человек?  
Он не мог увидеть кивок Какаши, но почувствовал, как тот подтолкнул его вперёд, вновь устраивая его ладонь поверх верёвки, призывая ослабить узел.  
\- Там один из твоих пришельцев, - обеспокоенно ответил он. – Это женщина… они пользуются особым статусом… и то, что она здесь…  
Наруто ослабил узел и склонился вперёд, всё ещё пытаясь разглядеть больше, чем тёмный силуэт перед собой.  
\- С ней всё в порядке? – спросил он, вспомнив существо, которое он выпустил из медицинской лаборатории. Оно смотрело с такой болью, и Узумаки совсем бы не хотелось увидеть то же выражение на лице женщины.  
Наруто слышал шаги Какаши. Он ходил вокруг да около, пытаясь получше её рассмотреть и, наконец, замер.  
\- Она просто без сознания. Какой же идиот…  
У Наруто возникло ощущение, что идиотом назвали старика, который её и схватил.  
\- Что он имел в виду, назвав вас охотником? – спросил он, смотря в том направлении где, по его мнению, находился Какаши. На несколько мгновений воцарилась полная тишина, прежде чем мужчина ответил. – Я охочусь на дефектных. На плохих, тех, которые охотятся на людей.  
«Как тот первый, с которым я столкнулся», - подумал Наруто. Ему также стало интересно, что Какаши имеет в виду под словом «дефектный», но у него не было возможности спросить об этом.  
\- Останься здесь, - приказал Какаши. – Мне нужно встретиться с остальными и привести их сюда, к ней. Она не должна проснуться раньше… Я вернусь.  
Наруто уловил какое-то движение и понял, что мужчина исчез. Он слышал собственное медленное и спокойное дыхание, словно дребезжание барабана. Он замёрз, и его раздражало то, что он ничего не видел в этой темноте, ещё и плечи начали гореть от впивающихся в кожу лямок рюкзака. Наруто снял его и засунул книгу Платона внутрь, как вдруг услышал громкий треск из книжного отдела.  
Он совсем забыл о Джирайе, и был уверен в том, что и Какаши тоже успел о нём забыть. Внутри стало зарождаться неприятное чувство, поэтому он встал и пошёл обратно по коридору, выходя на тоненькую струйку света. Он считал, что женщина спрятана довольно хорошо, ему же хотелось разведать местность и убедиться, что у Джирайи нет намерения следовать за ними.  
Какая-то его часть также хотела предупредить старика об опасности, ведь Какаши возвращался с подкреплением. Как бы он не был против того, что Джирайя связал одного из них, он всё же не хотел видеть кровавую бойню.  
\- Вам нужно уходить отсюда, - посоветовал Наруто, засунув руки в карманы, идя на звук падающих книг. Старик не обратил на него никакого внимания, но Наруто не принял это за личное оскорбление. Только добавил:  
\- Это может быть опасно…  
Джирайя медленно повернул голову, взглядом метая в Наруто кинжалы.  
\- И это _ты мне_ говоришь? – он пнул книги в сторону сваленной кучи и покачал головой. – Я ничего не имею против тебя, малец, но сейчас самое время сделать самостоятельный выбор.  
Пожилой мужчина вынул из заднего кармана маленькую коробочку и лёгким движением запястья зажёг огонь. Наруто запаниковал, отступив назад.  
\- Выбор?  
Джирайя бросил спичку в кучу книг и схватил Наруто, когда тот попытался вытащить её обратно или хотя бы потушить зарождающийся огонь. Книги вспыхнули, и пламя скользнуло к полкам, пожирая их с треском и шипением.  
\- Ты можешь остаться или уйти, - произнёс Джирайя, делая шаг вперёд, когда на ноги дыхнуло жаром. Наруто оттолкнул его и сузил глаза. Он ничего не ответил, но старик, казалось, не отличался хорошей выдержкой.  
\- Как хочешь, - сказал он и ушёл, оставив Наруто лицезреть, как целый книжный стеллаж рухнул на пол. В воздух, словно конфетти, взлетел пепел, библиотеку потихоньку стало окутывать облако дыма.  
Наруто бросил взгляд на затемнённую прихожую и побежал, прекрасно осознавая, что пламя охватит здание быстрее, чем ему бы этого хотелось. Вернувшись назад, он припал к полу, до сих пор не видя ничего вокруг себя, хотя глаза уже привыкли к темноте.  
Он полз, шаря руками вокруг себя в поисках тёплой атласной ткани. Пальцы нащупывали ножки стола, колёсики стульев, но чаще всего ладонь проводила по колючему ковру. Наруто крутился волчком, чувствуя своё участившееся сердцебиение.  
 _Сделай выбор._  
\- Я не сдамся, - прохрипел Узумаки и потянулся рукой вперёд, насколько только мог. И выдохнул с облегчением, когда подушечки пальцев коснулись мягкого атласа.  
Живот вдруг скрутило.  
Наруто перевёл взгляд вниз и увидел как что-то, напоминающее руку, обернулось вокруг его талии. В жилах застыла кровь и каждый волосок на теле, казалось, приподнялся, как только он ощутил чужое дыхание на шее. Наруто не мог пошевелиться от страха.  
Он глубоко судорожно задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Его глаза были широко открыты, но он не мог увидеть ничего, кроме кромешной тьмы. Метка на плече горела, как если бы на открытую рану насыпали соль. Наруто обуял страх.  
Хватка на талии стала ещё сильней и его, без каких-либо видимых усилий, отшвырнули в другой конец комнаты. Неожиданный полёт застал врасплох, но он не продлился долго – Наруто впечатался в стену и упал на стоящий рядом стол. Удар был настолько сильным, что стол сломался под его весом, и Наруто рухнул вместе с ним.  
Узумаки успел только сделать один вдох и попытался абстрагироваться от охватившей всё тело боли, как ему в волосы вцепилась рука, потянув его вверх и поставив на ноги. Он вскрикнул, когда боль пронзила кожу головы, и инстинктивно выбросил ногу вперёд, с силой пнув нападавшего. И этого удара хватило, чтобы оба упали на пол.  
Волосы тут же отпустили, стоило только существу упасть, поэтому Наруто попытался вскочить на ноги и убежать. Однако чужие руки поймали его запястья и дёрнули назад, и на этот раз он приложился об пол, закричав – плечо словно обдало огнём.  
Наруто слышал движение – к нему приближались. Он попытался высвободиться с помощью другой руки, но чуть не задохнулся от запаха дыма. Узумаки слышал нападающего: тот поставил ноги по обе стороны от его тела. Сердце Наруто пустилось вскачь, а никчёмное человеческое зрение оставалось слепо.  
Он перевернулся на спину и вновь закашлялся. Тело прошибло болью. Наруто закрыл глаза и предпринял единственное, что мог сделать в данной ситуации. Он стал слушать.  
 _"Я не сдамся."_  
Его собирались ударить прямо в живот, сверху. Он не мог видеть этого сквозь закрытые веки, но чувствовал. Кожу защекотали потоки воздуха от движения, и Наруто, доверившись инстинкту, откатился в сторону.  
В то место, где он находился секунду назад, опустилось что-то тяжёлое. На мгновение Наруто ошарашил тот факт, что он каким-то образом смог это предсказать. Ему не дали плавать в облаках слишком долго. Чужая рука схватила Узумаки за ноги и потащила по полу. Повреждённая рука отозвалась импульсами боли, но он проигнорировал это.  
Он потянулся, чтобы хоть за что-то зацепиться, и когда пальцы, судя по ощущениям, нащупали вазу, Наруто почувствовал себя везунчиком. Он поднял её и со всей силы бросил в напавшее на него существо, удовлетворившись звуком рассыпающегося на осколки фарфорового сувенира, определённо достигшего адресата. Ему удалось сесть, и шестое чувство вновь дало о себе знать. Разбившаяся о тело существа ваза не умерила его пыл, а лишь ещё больше его разозлила. И сейчас оно стремительно приближалось. Наруто закашлялся от запахов дыма с кровью и бросился бежать в обратном направлении, подальше от приближающихся шагов.  
Его что-то ударило. Он закрыл глаза, готовясь к граду ударов. Его вновь обхватили за талию. Как вдруг прямо за его спиной послышался женский возглас. Неужели он вернулся к ней? Как бы то ни было, шаги затихли.  
Тело тут же обмякло, и Наруто повалился назад, пытаясь отдышаться. Грудь судорожно поднималась и опускалась, словно несколько секунд назад он чудом избежал утопления. На языке явственно чувствовался металлический привкус крови. Рубашка была влажной, руку пронзала невыносимая боль, а в голове стоял непонятный гул.  
Существо, стоящее неподалёку, что-то говорило, и женщина ему отвечала. Их разговор продолжался ещё какое-то время. Дыма в комнате было достаточно, чтобы сбежать, используя его как прикрытие, но прежде чем Наруто попытался что-то сообразить, напавший на него пришелец поднял его на ноги… потянув за больную руку.  
У Наруто вырвался крик, перешедший в болезненный стон. Тогда он зажмурил глаза и, стиснув зубы, попытался переключиться на что-то другое. Например, на шаги только что вошедшего человека. Голос Какаши принёс с собой облегчение:  
\- Наруто, ты…  
И это всё, что он понял. Остальная часть была произнесена на непонятном ему языке. Какаши резко его поднял, и Наруто постарался удержать себя в вертикальном положении, надо сказать, не без усилий. Видимо, собравшиеся пришли к негласному решению покинуть горящее здание, потому что Наруто толкали и пихали куда-то до тех пор, пока у него, наконец, не прорезалось зрение. Собственно, благодаря огромным языкам пламени, пожирающим библиотеку.  
Он вдохнул более или менее свежий воздух и облокотился на велосипедную стойку, поддерживая повреждённую руку другой рукой. Узумаки не сомневался в том, что она сломана. Какаши смерил его пристальным взглядом с ног до головы и с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Неджи приносит свои извинения. Женщина приходится ему родственницей, и когда он увидел тебя с ней, то предположил, что ты несёшь ответственность за то, что с ней случилось…  
Даже не смотря на то, что такой вывод был вполне логичным, в голосе Какаши проскальзывало явное раздражение.  
На землю упало что-то тяжёлое, и Наруто узнал в этом предмете свой рюкзак. Подняв взгляд на того, кто его принёс, он очень удивился.  
Перед ним стояла женщина, только вот Наруто прежде ещё не доводилось встречать таких, как она. У неё была очень бледная кожа, волосы обрамляли лицо длинной чёрной тенью, глаза же были странного светло-фиалкового цвета. Она улыбнулась ему, и Наруто не знал, как должен на это реагировать.  
Вместо этого он скользнул взглядом поверх её плеча и увидел Неджи. На его безупречном лице виднелись несколько порезов, которые, Наруто в этом не сомневался, появились благодаря пущенной в него вазе. Его глаза были такого же светло-фиалкового цвета, как и у женщины, вот только волосы отливали каштаном.  
Оба были невероятно красивы.  
Неджи что-то сказал.  
\- Он говорит, что у тебя сломана рука, - перевёл Какаши, обведя взглядом повреждённую конечность Наруто.  
Узумаки вздохнул:  
\- Да, я как бы и сам это понял.  
Неджи сказал что-то ещё, но язык его тела явно расходился с тоном. Пока в голосе улавливались участливые нотки, сам он при этом излучал раздражение. Наруто с уверенностью мог заявить, что тот не жалует людей. Он прямо-таки чувствовал эту неприязнь, и от этого ощущения ему стало не по себе. Извинения, что ранее принёс ему Неджи, являлись просто-напросто формальностью.  
\- Он говорит, что может вправить сустав на место, - передал Какаши, на что Наруто практически отпрыгнул, дёрнувшись назад.  
\- Да ни за что!  
Этим действием он привлёк к себе ненужное внимание. Неджи бросил в его сторону яростный взгляд. Женщина начала что-то говорить, и Наруто ничего не оставалось, кроме как переводить взгляд с неё на Какаши и обратно.  
\- Она тоже может это сделать, - сказал мужчина. Наруто вновь переключил своё внимание на неё и спросил:  
\- А где остальные? Где тот, кто спас мне жизнь?  
\- Остальные? – непонимающе спросил Хатаке. Узумаки кивнул, думая о том, что их должно быть больше.  
\- В наших планах было встретиться с двоими сегодня и всё прошло так, как и задумывалось, - объяснил Какаши. Наруто вновь посмотрел на двоих пришельцев перед собой и нахмурился.  
\- Как насчёт моего?  
Неджи что-то сказал, и слова на неизвестном Наруто языке заставили обратить внимание на говорившего. Узумаки навострил уши. Какаши на мгновение заколебался, прежде чем ответить, и Неджи начал приближаться, всем своим видом демонстрируя своё превосходство над ним. Так, что это даже пугало.  
Он что-то сказал Наруто и потянулся к вывихнутой руке. Узумаки отступил назад.  
\- Просто дай ему вправить сустав, - обратился к нему раздражённый Какаши. Наруто замотал головой и отпрянул прочь от потянувшейся к нему руки. Он был настроен весьма скептично относительно этого предложения. И десяти минут не прошло с того момента, как Неджи пытался его убить. Поэтому Наруто не думал, что должен прийти в восторг от новости, что этот пришелец в мгновение ока может обратиться мануальным терапевтом и должным образом позаботиться о его плечевом суставе.  
В свою очередь Неджи ясно дал понять, что ему нет никакого дела до сомнений Наруто, поэтому просто схватил его за руку. Это произошло так быстро, что у Наруто не было возможности каким-то образом увернуться. Всё, что ему оставалось – поднять голову, ловя взгляд фиалковых глаз.  
Какая-то неведомая сила не позволяла ему отвернуться, и он не мог дать этому логичного объяснения. Это было сродни ощущению, говорившему Наруто, что он попался и ничего не может с этим поделать, даже если попытается осуществить пришедшие на ум действия. Поэтому он стоял абсолютно неподвижно, пока длинная рука Неджи легла Наруто на спину, а другая сжалась на плече.  
Узумаки успел сделать глубокий вдох, и Неджи тут же вправил сустав.  
\- Господи-Боже! – вскрикнул Наруто и попытался остановить брызнувшие из глаз слёзы. Но боль улетучилась так же быстро, как и появилась, поэтому Узумаки поспешил отойти от Неджи подальше. После чего на пробу вскинул руку вверх и обрадовался, увидев, что она двигается нормально. Однако все мышцы до сих пор пылали огнём. Он неосознанно потёр плечо.  
Неджи что-то сказал, и звучало это не особо радужно. Застигнутый врасплох такой резкой переменой тона, Наруто поднял голову и, к своему удивлению, увидел пристально разглядывающего свою руку Неджи. Пламя, разгоревшееся в библиотеке, освещало улицу, а также то, что вызвало недовольство пришельца – судя по всему, тот обжёг ладонь.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Наруто и в ожидании ответа посмотрел на Какаши. Мужчина провёл рукой по волосам и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем обратиться к Неджи. Вряд ли произошло что-то хорошее, потому что звуки, доносящиеся из уст пришельца, были довольно грубы. И даже инопланетянка смотрела с любопытством.  
\- Твоя метка, - обратился Какаши к Наруто. – Покажи её им.  
Наруто заколебался на мгновение, но решил повиноваться. Он потянул рукав вверх, пока не оголил плечо, обнажив странную отметину на коже. Наруто не ощущал её какое-то время, но, судя по всему, когда Неджи его схватил, она обожгла нежную кожу ладони.  
После очередного потока непонятных Наруто слов и горсти пепла, пролетевшей прямо перед глазами, он вдруг резко осознал происходящее. Такие из ряда вон выходящие происшествия, как вторжение инопланетян, побег с военного объекта и схватка с существом, превосходящим тебя по силе в десятки раз вдруг стали обыденностью.  
Однако двое существ, стоящих неподалёку, напоминали ему, как же всё на самом деле ненормально. Они были умными и сильными, более того, обладали и другими неведомыми ему качествами. Они смотрели на него как на какую-то заразу, как на что-то, чего не должно существовать.  
Неджи что-то говорил, женщина тоже не молчала, Какаши же пытался перекричать обоих. Узумаки стало понятно, что они спорят, поэтому он невольно прислушался к разговору. Он столько лет изучал языки, что для него эта способность приравнивалась к шестому чувству. Наруто следил за движением губ, слушал мягкие перекаты согласных и благородные звуки гласных.  
 _Хоминемаргу._  
Звук «г» был практически неуловим, но Наруто всё же его услышал. Это слово повторялось вновь и вновь, проскальзывало почти в каждой фразе. Ему захотелось разбить его на части, несмотря на то, что люди на этом языке не говорили.  
 _Хоминемаргу… Хоминем… Хоми… Хомо…_ Человек? Аргу или аргументум значил разногласие. Означало ли это то, что его метка вызвало какое-то противоречие? Он продолжил прислушиваться к словам. Но большинство были произнесены так быстро и слитно с остальными, что у него не получилось выделить какое-нибудь и разбить его на части.  
Он отступил назад, качая головой – в ушах уже звенело от нарастающих криков. Наруто больше не мог и слова понять из разыгравшегося спора, к тому же то, что они говорили на латыни, было весьма сомнительно. По крайней мере, раньше он никогда не слышал чего-то похожего на «ищиао-аномона».  
Метку начало покалывать, и он накрыл её рукой.  
\- Да, я тоже устал, - обратился он к ней. Наруто предполагал, что она горела из-за вывиха, но когда боль распространилась дальше, ударила в плечо так, что скрутило живот, ему действительно стало плохо.  
\- Какаши… - позвал он, внезапно падая на перила позади себя. После чего сжал руку, пытаясь облегчить боль, и расстраиваясь, что Какаши даже не услышал его.  
\- Какаши! – закричал Наруто. И вновь ничего… Они спорили слишком громко, чтобы его услышать.  
Наруто почувствовал, как накатывает паника. Что-то было не так. Ощущения притупились, поджилки затряслись. Он чувствовал что-то не то. Словно кто-то наблюдал за ними, следил за ним, скрывая собственное присутствие. Кто-то очень быстрый и с острыми зубами – его образ маячил перед мысленным взором.  
Он мог видеть то, чего никогда раньше не видел.  
Наруто завертел головой, пытаясь обнаружить наблюдателя. Он останавливал взгляд на каждой тени, выискивая в ней что-то необычное. Стараясь найти неуместный просвет или, наоборот, изогнутые тёмные линии, которые находились слишком далеко от тёмного переулка.  
Но ничего не видел.  
Он осознал, что подошёл к Какаши слишком близко, только когда врезался в него спиной. Спор тут же прекратился. Наруто бегал взглядом повсюду, волоски на его шеи настороженно вздыбились. Все замолчали, а когда Какаши спросил, что случилось, Наруто не рискнул обернуться к нему.  
\- Там что-то есть, - тихо сказал он.  
Какаши нахмурился, посмотрел по сторонам и что-то сказал остальным – пришельцы тут же ощутимо напряглись. Пару секунд спустя они заговорили, и Какаши положил руку на плечо Наруто.  
\- Неджи с Хинатой ничего не почувствовали. Думаю… просто день выдался тяжёлым, - произнёс мужчина, но он покачал головой – вязкое предчувствие не желало успокаиваться.  
\- Там что-то есть. Оно следит за нами. За мной, - заявил Узумаки, ещё сильнее сжимая свою руку. – Моя рука словно горит в огне…  
Если Какаши и собирался взглянуть на метку, то его прервали. Внимание всей компании привлёк нарастающий звук, доносящийся из еле освещённого здания через улицу. Там же находилась и аллея, такая же тёмная, как и та, которая пронеслась у Наруто в мыслях ранее, но на этот раз он _увидел_ искажённые тени уже на самом деле. Они очертили фигуру высокого мужчины, одетого во всё чёрное.  
Какаши встал перед Наруто, а Неджи с Хинатой обменялись настороженными взглядами. Мужчина подходил ближе, и Наруто выглянул из-за плеча Хатаке, рассматривая того так, словно собирался рисовать с натуры.  
Он был худой и темноволосый. Его кожа тоже была бледной, но не до такой степени, как у Хинаты с Неджи. Из рукавов чёрного облегающего пиджака выглядывали длинные пальцы. Ничего экстраординарного, по мнению Наруто.  
Это… человек?  
Когда он подошёл ближе, Наруто увидел его тёмные глаза. Сердце пропустило удар. Они были такими же, как у него. Как у того, кто спас Наруто. Но… мужчина напоминал… человека.  
\- Я слегка заблудился, - сказал он на идеальном английском. Он перевёл взгляд, задерживая тот на Наруто, и продолжил. – Но, кажется, уже нет.  
Неджи с Хинатой ничего не ответили, хотя Узумаки точно знал, что в их головах успели пронестись тысячи мыслей. Они выглядели спокойно и собранно, и, что более удивительно, держались отстранённо. Почему же они не услышали приближение этого мужчины?  
\- Я плохо знаю этот район, поэтому не могу указать вам нужное направление, - сказал Какаши, а Наруто вышел вперёд, оказываясь с ним на одном уровне. Узумаки тут же уловил замешательство Хатаке, даже если тот не подавал виду. Никто не знал, как вести себя с этим человеком, поэтому Какаши выбрал самый безопасный вариант.  
\- О, мне не нужны указания, - ответил мужчина, на что Какаши приподнял бровь. Руку Наруто вновь опалило огнём, когда незнакомец вновь перевёл на него взгляд. – Я уже нашёл то, что искал.  
Какаши только открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как внезапно мужчина оказался совсем рядом, сжимая ладонью горло. Хатаке издал булькающий звук, когда хватка стала сильнее. Наруто попятился назад, но, споткнувшись о ступень, упал на бетон.  
Неджи вступил так же быстро, в мгновение ока сжав пальцы на запястье незнакомца. Он выкрикнул какие-то резкие слова, что Наруто мог интерпретировать, как призыв к отступлению. Хината оказалась сзади, поместив палец у основания черепа. Узумаки задался вопросом, собиралась ли она таким образом разорвать его на части. Честно говоря, ему не хотелось ещё раз видеть сцену, свидетелем которой он уже был.  
Мужчина не выглядел потрясённым. Он ухмыльнулся, блуждая взглядом по Наруто и, более того, казалось, эта ситуация его забавляла.  
\- Вижу, ты познакомился с моим братом.  
Наруто нахмурился. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать, что этот мужчина смотрит на его руку. Именно туда, где находилась метка. Он перевёл взгляд вниз и увидел, что её скрывал от посторонних глаз рукав, после чего вновь переключил внимание на незнакомца.  
\- Твой брат? – стоило сопоставить в уме образы обоих, как это уже перестало казаться чем-то невозможным.  
Какаши попытался что-то сказать, его тон, казалось, нёс в себе предостерегающий оттенок. Неджи, в свою очередь, явно намеревался прожечь в Узумаки дыры взглядом. По всей видимости, его вообще выводил из себя тот факт, что Наруто разговаривает с существом, загнавшим их в угол.  
А тем временем это самое _существо_ улыбнулось.  
\- Да, мой брат Саске. Я – Итачи.  
Как только это имя достигло сознания, внутри Наруто внезапно поднялась необъяснимая буря эмоций. Саске. Одно-единственное слово наполнило всё его существо, как пустой кувшин поток прохладной весенней воды, бурлящий жизненной энергией. В то же мгновение каждая частичка его тела словно переродилась, и он почувствовал, как уходят все болевые ощущения.  
Наруто поднялся с пола, сверкая глазами.  
\- Где он?  
Существо по имени Итачи держалось до ужаса самоуверенно, но Наруто решил на этом не зацикливаться. Он шагнул вперёд и повторил вопрос:  
\- Где я могу его найти?  
Какаши рыкнул что-то ещё, но Итачи сжал его горло сильнее. Неджи закричал на родном языке, и Наруто понял, что это было что-то вроде человеческого _«Заткнись!»_.  
Но Узумаки не мог заткнуться. Только не тогда, когда дело касалось того, кто спас его и поставил на нём свою метку. Того, от кого он не мог сбежать, как бы не старался. Саске.  
\- Я не смогу тебе этого сказать, если меня убьют, - ответил Итачи.  
Наруто скользнул взглядом по ничего не понимающей Хинате, затем встретился с горящими яростью глазами Неджи и остановился на покрасневших щеках Какаши, изо всех сил пытающегося глотнуть воздуха.  
\- Отпусти Какаши, - приказал Наруто. Уголки губ Итачи вновь поползли вверх.  
\- А если не отпущу?  
Наруто склонил голову.  
\- Тогда я не пойду с тобой. Ты ведь этого добиваешься, я прав?  
Ни одно существо в мире не станет делиться информацией просто так. Наруто с неимоверной силой тянуло к Саске, однако он также чувствовал исходящую от Итачи опасность.  
Ему было что-то нужно взамен. И Наруто знал, что именно, опираясь на всплывающие образы – тени, зубы, всепоглощающие эмоции – тем, что нужно Итачи, являлся он.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - произнёс мужчина, ослабив хватку на горле Какаши. В результате чего тот повалился назад, часто и шумно дыша. Прежде чем Хината с Неджи успели как-то отреагировать, Итачи оказался рядом с Наруто.  
\- Ты принял мудрое решение.  
Скрюченный на земле Какаши прохрипел:  
\- Наруто, _не смей_ с ним идти!  
Неджи с Хинатой присели к мужчине, и Наруто ничего не мог с собой поделать – они держались так неуверенно, что невольно навели на одну мысль. Мог ли Какаши знать этого человека, а они нет?  
\- Слишком поздно, Хатаке, - произнёс Итачи, и от боли, внезапно пронзившей его руку, Наруто почувствовал себя словно в огне.  
\- Идём.  
Это не было вопросом, поэтому Узумаки повиновался. Он поднял свой рюкзак и перекинул через здоровое плечо. Он и моргнуть не успел, как Итачи уже тянул его прочь. Они шли невероятно быстро, так что Наруто даже удивился, как у него получалось не отставать. Он оглянулся на оставшуюся позади троицу, понимая, что идёт навстречу опасности.  
Но как он мог отказаться?  
Из горла вырвался недовольный стон, когда рука онемела от боли, и он почувствовал себя так, словно его проткнули множеством иголок или булавок. Вслед за ним никто не бросился, однако он видел застывшее выражение на их лицах. И Наруто был уверен в том, что видит их не в последний раз.  
\- А теперь расскажи, как выглядел мой брат, когда нашёл тебя?  
Этот вопрос застал врасплох. Лёгкие Узумаки горели, ведь он старался идти с Итачи в ногу. Но Наруто всё равно попытался воспроизвести в памяти каждую мелочь:  
\- Он… был в пальто и…  
\- Нет. Его лицо. Как он смотрел на тебя?  
Наруто поёжился. Вопрос был довольно странным. Он нахмурился:  
\- Не знаю… Обеспокоенно? Послушай, я не очень понимаю, что происходит…  
Наруто поправил сползшую лямку на плече, как вдруг Итачи толкнул его за угол. Обступившая со всех сторон темнота вызвала приступ паники и клаустрофобии. Подошвы кроссовок скользнули по галке и рыхлому бетону, а ноздри защекотал неприятная вонь отходов.  
Они прошли ещё немного, как Итачи резко остановился, а из горла Наруто вырвался сдавленный стон, когда мужчина припечатал его к кирпичной стене ближайшего здания.  
\- Что ты…  
Итачи дёрнул рукав вверх, обнажая метку, полыхающую красным. Исходящего от неё света было достаточно, чтобы Наруто смог хорошо разглядеть лицо Итачи, и судя по его выражению, он мало смахивал на того, кто готов выполнить свою часть сделки.  
\- Ты же хочешь увидеть Саске? – спросил он. Интуиция Наруто вовсю вопила, что нужно бежать. Он пытался хоть как-то ослабить хватку Итачи, но его держали крепко.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Узумаки.  
Итачи усмехнулся.  
\- Заставляю Саске забеспокоится ещё сильнее.  
Прохладная ладонь легла поверх метки, и в глазах Наруто потемнело.


End file.
